The Unholy Union Love is a Crazy Thing
by msheathermagick
Summary: Troy and Gabriella anyone who looked at them would say they were crazy for even trying to be together, but anyone who actually knew them knew that they were just two people who were totally in love with each other and getting married in 3 months...
1. Just Getting Started

_**Alright so i wasn't planning on starting a new story until i finished Everything Always Matters, but i got the idea to write this new story based on the show Bam's Unholy Union. It will be similar to the show but its all TROYELLA.**_

_**Troy(Groom)-ZE  
Gabriella(Bride)-VH  
Jason(Troy's best friend since he was 10)-Ryne Sanborne  
Chad(Troy's other best friend from the Lakers)-CB  
Lucy(Troy's mom)  
Jack(Troy's dad)  
Erin(Gabriella's mom)  
Natalie(Gabriella's sister)-Selena Gomez  
Dean(Another of Troy's friends from the Lakers)-  
Milliagans- Owner of the Bar from the engagement party  
Uncle Jared- Troy's Uncle  
Kendall- Troy's brother**_

_**-Yeah thats a quick character list for this chapter; if theres more i'll add them later; Also i havent decided on faces for some of the people yet so any ideas feel free to let me know; Just no Ashley Tisdale or other HSM faces since they will be playing their character at some point in the story**_

_**-Alright well i'm gonna keep this short; any questions feel free to ask :)**_

_**DISCLAIMER; I own nothing but the story idea;**_

_**Also JSYK; there is some language in here like the "f-word". so yeah you've been warned; theres nothing really bad though just want to give the warning ahead of time**_

* * *

Troy Bolton is the bad boy Lakers superstar/ Jackass movie star, while his girlfriend Gabriella Montez is the good girl model/ photographer. To say the least they are pretty much compete opposites and almost no one expects their relationship to last, well no one but them at least.

They've been dating since middle school, so about 11 years now. Troy's 25 and Gabriella is 24. They've had people doubt their relationship ever since they got together.

Anyone who took them at face value would they that they were crazy for even trying to be together, but anyone who actually knew them knew that they were just two people who were totally in love with each other.

But what's even crazier than them dating, is them getting married and filming the planning all the way up to the actually event catching every little thing that goes on to make it happen.

It's going to be a crazy adventure, just hope everyone is ready for a wedding that's just a short 3 months away.

**-3 months Until the Wedding-**

It had been a week since they'd gotten engaged, it wasn't exactly the most romantic of proposals but for them, it was exactly what anyone would expect…

_*Last Week going home after Troy's Game*(Off-Camera)_

_Gabriella was waiting outside of the locker room for Troy to come out. She was hoping it wouldn't be much longer since she had been waiting there for him for almost a half hour now, but it wasn't like she expected him to come out right away either. He had to shower, then talk to the press about the game and of course in between all that messing around with his teammates. _

_She finally heard the door open and seeing the players walking out to their respective family members and she felt a smile creep onto her face as she saw Troy walking out of the locker room and coming over to her. He came straight to her wrapping his arms around her and kissing her quickly before she pulled away looking up at him_

"_Babe I wasn't done kissing you" Troy complained_

"_Yeah well I am, babe you smell I thought you would have showered since you were in there forever"_

"_Yeah well I didn't. The guys started celebrating the win right as we hit the locker room and Just as I was about to shower I had to go see my favorite people"_

_Gabriella rolled her eyes knowing he was being sarcastic about the press being his favorite people "Wow Troy, well next time take the extra five minutes after you talk to your favorite people and take a shower"_

"_Yeah yeah babe, whatever you say" He says nonchalantly as he put his arm around her shoulder as they started walking to the parking garage to get his car. _

"_Babe if I didn't want you kissing me then why would I want your smelly sweaty arm all over my shoulder" She said looking up at him about to break away from him but he just wrapped his arm tighter around her holding her closer into his chest_

"_Yeah well it's all part of my plan babe, you see I get you all smelly to so when we get home we can take a shower together and then I think we both know where that will lead" He said looking at her winking which just made her shake her head and giggle softly to herself_

"_You are just unbelievable you know that"_

"_Yeah I've heard that a few times" He said half serious, half joking._

"_Ugh and why do I put up with you again" She says looking up towards him now wrapping her arm around him as well not bothering to try and get from him now_

"_Because I'm Troy fucking Bolton and you love my sex" He replies to her_

"_Oh is that why? I thought it was because we loved each other but apparently all this relationship is to you is sex" She said half-joking but it made him freeze and stop where he was standing and she turned around towards him.  
"You really think that I'm only with you for sex?" He said in disbelief_

"_Maybe…" She said _

"_Babe really, you are so much more than just a good fuck to me and you should know that. I mean If I was ever with a girl just for sex I wouldn't be with her for more than a decade, I'd have dumped her years ago to be with someone else" He said looking at her seriously "Look what do I have to do to prove to you how much you really mean to me?"_

"_Troy you don't have to do anything, I know that you love me and you can't help that…"She started to say before she was interrupted by Troy_

"_Marry me!" He proclaimed out of nowhere making Gabriella give him this look like he was crazy_

"_What? Babe, I'm not gonna marry you, I know how you feel about getting married and it's not exactly the highest thing on your things to do list"_

"_I don't care, I love you and I probably should have done this a long time ago but I'm doing it now and unless you have a good reason as to why we shouldn't get married then I'm gonna say it again. Marry Me" he said simply to her  
She stood there looking away a moment so many thoughts going through her head like how did this conversation get on the subject of marriage. She never in her wildest dreams pictured Troy asking her to marry him. He was never the marriage type of guy saying that all marriage is is a piece of paper and that a real relationship doesn't need a stupid piece of paper to prove that you love someone. But now he was standing in front of her wanting to marry her all of a sudden. She was well shocked to say the least. _

_She saw the nervousness coming onto Troy's face as if he was hoping he didn't just screw up big time by doing this at that very moment. But that look in his eyes made her realize he was truly serious about wanting to marry her and she knew what she wanted to do.  
"I have two conditions if you're really serious…" She started to say to him  
"I am really serious"_

"_Ok then you should have no problem doing these two things then." She said to him looking into his eyes "One, you better put a ring on my finger sometime before we get married and Two if we're really doing to get engaged then you better do it right and ask me the right way"_

"_Ok I can handle the getting you a ring part but what was wrong with the way I asked you other than it being completely out of now where"_

"_Well the fact that you didn't ask me you just said Marry me like I'm a dog that you're training or something. You can't just tell me to do something and expect me to do it. So I want you to get on your knee and ask me to marry you"_

"_Babe I'll ask you but I am not getting on my knee…"_

"_Well then you can forget about marrying me then" She said simply which just made him whine like a child who wasn't getting his way_

"_Babe….you can't be serious" _

"_Oh I'm totally serious, so do it or we can forget this conversation even happened and not get married" _

"_Ugh. The things I do for you…" he mumbled to himself as he finally got down on his knee looking up at her "Will you marry me" He said mumbling annoyed that she'd actually made him get down on his knee and was even more annoyed that she made him do it in the middle of the parking garage as his teammates were now stopping and staring at them_

"_I'm sorry I don't think I heard you" She said now clearly amused at the scene unfolding and trying to squeeze the moment for all it was worth._

"_Willyoumarryme" he said again now getting nervous but still annoyed just wanting to get up_

"_I'm sorry I still can't hear you"_

"_You know what forget it, I'm not kneeling this is ridiculous" He said getting up off the ground_

"_then forget about marrying me" She said simply going to walk away but he sighed knowing what he needed to do so he grabbed her hand turning her around towards him and held her hand as he knelt down in front of her_

"_Gabriella, will you please marry me" He said looking up at her and she smiled nodding her head  
"Yes, I'll marry you" She replied to him pulling on his hand to help him up and wrapped her arms around his neck "now was that so hard"_

"_You have no idea" He said wrapping his arms around her waist leaning in towards her kissing her and picking her up spinning her around…_

No ring. No plan. Just Spontaneity. That's just how a Troy Bolton/Gabriella Montez engagement would happen; And Only Troy and Gabriella would be crazy enough to film the making of their wedding for the world to see… (Author Note: Everything from this point on is basically on camera unless stated otherwise; and for any bad language and such just pretend its bleeped out like it is on TV ;] )

-Present Day/ Troy & his friends Milligan's (a new bar in town)

Troy and his friends Jason and Chad walked into the new bar in town Milligan's and as Troy walks in he meets the owner, John Milligan.

"What's up man?" John says greeting Troy and they shake hands doing a 'man-hug' "So you're getting married, never thought I'd see the day"

"Yeah me either" Troy replied honestly "but she's different and if I was gonna marry anyone it'd be her"

"Well I'm glad to hear it" John replies "So I'm guessing you didn't come here to just small talk"

"Yeah, we kind of need a place to have our engagement party tomorrow night…"

"And you want to have it here?"

"Basically, do you have a private room or something we could have it in?"

"Yeah it's in the back you can look at it and if you want it, then it's all yours for the night, it's the least I can do just try not to break anything" John said to him knowing how rowdy Troy and his friends can get

"I can't promise anything, but if anything does get broken you know I'll pay to fix it…"

"Yeah I know, so how many people are you expecting for this?"

"You really expect Troy to know that" Jason said cutting into the conversation

"Yeah I guess that is more of a question for Gabriella isn't it?" John replied  
"yeah pretty much" He said with a slight laugh…

-Meanwhile Gabriella and Troy's mom Lucy-

Gabriella had stopped over Troy's parent's house to talk some wedding planning before meeting up with her mom and sister later for a late lunch

"So do you have an idea of how many bridesmaids you want?" Lucy asked her

"Well I was thinking like probably Kendall and Natalie, Jason and Kelsi, Chad and Taylor, Dean and Sharpay, and maybe some other people. Nothing's really for sure yet"

"Well don't worry, everything will be ok and if we can just get rid of Jason I'm sure everything will be good" Lucy said which made Gabriella roll her eyes in her head. She knew that no one really was a huge Jason fan, she wasn't really either, but he was Troy's best friend so she put up with him.

-Back at the Bar-

The Guys are now all sitting at the bar having a drink

"Taking care of business boys" Troy says as they all clink their classes together  
"yeah, Gabs can't say you didn't do anything today" Jason said and all the guys laughed

"You're gonna tell her his took hours aren't you and that you were out all day looking for the perfect place to have this engagement party?" John said laughing

"Yeah pretty much" Troy replied taking a sip of his drink

"So what's gonna happen when Gabriella's family and your family meet?" Chad asked

"Dude I don't think her familial be ready to meet them" Jason said

"I guess we'll find out won't we" Troy says causing them to all laughs again

-Now at the Café with Gabriella and her mom, Erin and her younger sister, Natalie-

Gabriella arrives at the café walking in and seeing her mom and sister at a table waiting for her

"Hi guys" She says as they both get up hugging her and they all sit down at the table

"It's good to see you" Erin says to her

"It's good to see you too" Gabriella replies

"So we have a lot of stuff to go over today Erin says getting straight to the point of why they're there.

"Yeah we have to talk about the engagement party, we're having it at that new bar and grill that Troy's friend John owns, Milligan's"

"ahh, that sounds nice"

"yeah, so I have to talk to you about a venue, an actual place where we can get married" Gabriella says  
"well how are we supposed to find a venue when the wedding is in 3 months, that's crazy" Erin says

"Well I'm just hoping for the fact that no one will be getting married in the February" Gabriella replies

"Well at least you can still plan everything else though, even without the venue" Natalie says trying to lighten the mood

"yeah like who's gonna walk you down the aisle?" Erin asked her. Gabriella's father had died before she met Troy so he couldn't walk her down the aisle.

"well I was gonna ask papa to" Gabriella said. Papa was her grandfather and her mother's father. He was basically the closest thing she had to a father since hers died when she was 4.

"aww he'd love that" Erin replied to her

"I was thinking about maybe saying something about Dad in the beginning of the ceremony like for those who can't be here to join in spirit or something like that" Gabriella says

"that'd be nice"

"So what do you think your father would think of all this?" Erin said referring to her marriage happening so fast and her marrying Troy in general.

"well..."

"you'd probably be grounded for the rest of your life so that Troy couldn't take your father's little girl away" Erin said and Gabriella just did a half-smile obviously wishing her father could actually be there to walk her down the aisle…

-Back to the boys who are now at Troy's house in the backyard, skating and shooting hoops-

Troy is riding around on his skateboard trying to do crazy shots into the basketball hoop and nearly falling every time missing the basket.

-A few hours later still at Troy's house-

They are now inside and Troy's Uncle Jared and his Brother Kendall are now over along with Chad and Jason and of course Troy and Gabriella is now coming home.

Gabriella walked in seeing them playing pool and she comes over to Troy kissing him as he stands waiting for his turn to shoot in the game

"Babe, when you get a minute we need to talk about where we're having the wedding at" Gabriella says as she goes to walk past him and stand next to him

"well where the fuck do you wanna have it?" He replied to her  
"hmm maybe LA?" she said to him

"what about Vegas?" Troy said to her

"babe seriously I'm not having my wedding in Vegas"

"ok well how about San Francisco, the LaCosta resort with the golf course and stuff"

"that could work, do they have a place for a huge amount of people" Gabriella replied

"Yeah" Troy mumbled  
"are you going to help me?"Gabriella said looking at him  
"yes" Troy said mumbling again

"Could you maybe go with me to look at a few places?"

"Uh do I have to, can't we just like call the places?"

-The Next Day. Troy and Gabriella are looking around at different places to have the wedding-

_*First Stop; the LaCosta Resort*_

Troy and Gabriella walk in holding hands and meet with the owner of the hotel

Troy holds his hand out shaking the guy's hand

"nice to meet you Mr. Bolton" The owner, Chris said

"you too" Troy replied "and this is Gabi"

"nice to meet you Gabi"

"same here"

"so when are you two planning on getting married?"

"um February 4th" Troy replied

"ah ok, that's close by then"

"yup, but we'll be ready"

They then start walking to the room that they would be having the Wedding/Reception in. They start looking around the room and Troy looks at Chris

"So how many people can this room hold?" He asked him

"about 230" Christ replied

*a few minutes later Troy and Gabriella walk out of the resort*

"Dude we want to have like 300-400 people and he said 230, that's not going to work" Troy said to her walking out to the car

"yeah I know that babe"

"Now I'm worried" Troy said

"yeah welcome to my world babe" Gabriella said glad he was realizing how much they still needed to get done for the wedding to happen.

*Next Place; A resort in LA*

They meet with the owners of this resort and they go and look at the room in which they would be having the wedding in.

"So what are you guys looking for seating wise?" The owner asked  
"well we wanted somewhere that we could have a sit-down dinner"

"ok well we could fit about 200 people in her comfortably" The owner replied

Troy then looks away annoyed and a few minutes later they leave and head back to their house

-Now back at their house, where Troy's brother, uncle and friends are now-

"Hey guys" Troy's uncle Jared said

"well not that good, there wasn't really anywhere that would work for us" Gabriella replied sitting down on the couch next to Troy's brother Kendall

"Dude we're completely screwed right now" Troy said sitting down next to his Uncle Jared.

"yeah well at least we have the engagement party planned" Gabriella replied

"Yeah... Ella, what do you think about Slayer playing the wedding?" Troy asked her  
"I don't know babe, I mean I don't think a metal band is the best idea for the wedding music"

"What you don't think the grandparents wouldn't love rocking out to some metal" Troy says pretends like he's playing a guitar solo for a second before stopping

"Dude older people only want listen to like oldie music like jazz or something" Kendall says

"I'm not saying it has to be that drastic but like maybe something in-between, like heavy metal and jazz"

"What. NO there's no in between, dude if it's my best day I want some heavy metal" He says and starts playing his air guitar and Gabriella laughs a moment at him before sitting back in the couch hoping that they could pull of this wedding without tearing themselves apart in the process…

* * *

**_Alright well I hope you liked it :)_**

**_-Please Review and let me know what you thought!_**

**_Thanks for Reading_**

**_-Heather_**


	2. Welcome to Hell

**_Ok so im really sorry for taking so long to update this story but here's an update, its shorter than the first chapter but i'll try to make the next one longer :)_**

**_here's the character list again:_**

_**Troy(Groom)-ZE  
Gabriella(Bride)-VH  
Jason(Troy's best friend since he was 10)-Ryne Sanborne  
Chad(Troy's other best friend from the Lakers)-CB  
Lucy(Troy's mom)  
Jack(Troy's dad)  
Erin(Gabriella's mom)  
Natalie(Gabriella's sister)-Selena Gomez  
Dean(Another of Troy's friends from the Lakers)-  
Milliagans- Owner of the Bar from the engagement party  
Uncle Jared- Troy's Uncle  
Kendall- Troy's brother  
Caleb- Troy's painter friend  
Gabriella's grandparen'ts- no names at the moment might give them some later**_

_****__**- like i said in the first chapter;if theres more i'll add them later; Also i havent decided on faces for some of the people yet so any ideas feel free to let me know; Just no Ashley Tisdale or other HSM faces since they will be playing their character at some point in the story**_

_**DISCLAIMER; I own nothing but the story idea;**_

_**Also JSYK; there is some language in here like the "f-word". so yeah you've been warned; theres nothing really bad though just want to give the warning ahead of time again **_

_**-Enjoy the Chapter :)**_

* * *

-Gabriella is at her mom's house where her grandfather is coming over for lunch-

Gabriella's grandfather is at the door and she answers it giving him a hug

"Hey papa" She says pulling away from him looking at him and they then make their way to the dining room

"so papa, you know how I'm getting married, and I've been thinking about who I'd want to walk me down the aisle since my dad can't and after giving it a lot of thought I was wondering if maybe you'd walk me down the aisle?" She said softly and hopefully waiting for him to answer

"It would be my honor to walk you down the aisle, I would be doing it not only for you but for your late father as well" He told her and she got up and hugged him

"Thank you papa, you don't know how much this means to me" she says while hugging him

-Later at Troy and Gabriella's house in their walk-in closet-

"Babe I'm seriously so excited about the engagement party tonight" Gabriella says to Troy as she's finishing up getting dressed and turns towards him and as he's about to say something she cuts him off "what are you gonna wear tonight because it needs to be something at least halfway decent"

"Babe I'll wear what I want to wear" He replied to her as she rolled her eyes

"Please babe this is the first time some of my extended family will be meeting you and I just I need you to be on your best behavior tonight and not be all wild and crazy" She says to him seriously

"Seriously now that you just said that I'm going up to your mom and just French kissing her" Troy replied to her sounding seriously

"No you will not-"

"Yeah"

"No"

"Yes"

"Come on babe your gonna embarrass my mom"

"Oh she'll like it"

"Babe seriously like this is OUR engagement party, not just another random party so please just behave that's all I ask" She said calmly and seriously to him

"I am right now" He says and then jumps into a pile of clothing and she just sighs and then laughs jumping on top of him and they start rolling around on the floor kissing each other for a few moments before Troy pulls away getting up off the ground "I'm so out of here" he says as she sits there on the floor laughing watching him walk out of the closet.

-Later at Milligan's for the engagement party-

The party is going on as Troy and Gabriella walk in together greeting everyone as they walk in. Troy and Gabriella go over to where their parents are and Troy walks up to Gabriella's mom kissing French kissing her with Gabriella standing behind him watching him shaking her head rolling her eyes before going to greet his parents Lucy and Jack.

After greeting his parents she sees that Troy is now back at her side with her mother, Erin on the other side of her and she greets her as well before Troy cuts in

"You're still red aren't you" Troy says to Erin putting his arm around her shoulder hugging her nicely this time

"Wait why is her face red? What happened?" Jack asked confused and making Lucy start laughing as she has seen what Troy had done when he walked in and knew how her son was and wasn't surprised that he had done it

"Oh Troy just decided to make out with my mom" Gabriella said emphasizing on the word 'mom'. She wasn't really mad that he did it just more annoyed that he did after she told him not too

"well at least I know my daughter is marrying a good kisser" Erin said trying to lighten the mood knowing that Troy didn't mean anything romantic earlier and then turns towards him "you know I really think it's great that you will be a part of the family" She said sincerely to him

"An asshole like me is accepted into the family" He said a little shocked by how nice she was being

"I don't think you're an asshole" She said honestly to him

"Aww" Troy said pulling her into a hug and then pulling away again

"Would you like to meet Gabriella's grandparents, they flew in from Albuquerque to be here" Erin said to him

"Yes I would" He said immediately in response

-With Gabriella's grandparents-

Troy goes over to them with Erin  
"This is Troy, Gabriella's fiancé" Erin said introducing him

"It's nice to meet you" he said hugging her grandmother and then shaking hands with her grandfather

After about a half-hour Troy's uncle Jared comes over to Troy and Gabriella with a present in his hand

"Oh look Jared has a present for us" Troy says out loud but mostly to Gabriella

"You have to open it" Jared said handing it to them and Troy takes it from him and starts to open it and Gabriella starts opening it as well.

"I wonder what it is" Troy says curiously opening it and laughs seeing that it's a 6-pack of beer and takes out one of the cans and opens it taking a drink of it. Gabriella then sees that there's a card and opens it starting to read it before starting to laugh and tries to get Troy's attention.

"Babe you have to see the card that came with it" She says to him and he looks over at the card reading it as Gabriella reads it out loud "Happy Anniversary from one happy couple to another" She says laughing as she's reading it

"You asshole" Troy says and takes the beer in his hand dumping it on his Uncle Jared

"Oh Troy!" Gabriella says loudly to him as he does it like she scolding a child but knows it's no use

"Dude you just wasted a good beer" Troy's uncle said to him

Troy then goes over to where Chad is and sees that he has tears in his eyes

"Chad are you crying?" He said in disbelief that he would actually be crying

"You're freedom's over" Chad says like he's crying and Troy laughs not believing him and goes over closer to him and sees what he has in his hands

"Dude your sniffing onions"

"Yeah they make you cry..." Chad said and Troy just shook his head laughing

"You're an idiot" He said and walked away from him

The party goes on for awhile with wild and craziness going on

-Gabriella and Troy are now standing over by a wall that has a photo on it that is covered up so you can't see what the picture is-

Troy's friend Caleb, who is a painter/designer, painted a picture for Troy and Gabriella as an engagement present.

"Alright to what'd you paint for us?" Troy asked him

"Oh you know just something for the occasion" Caleb said and then went over to the painting and pulling off the cover for it revealing it to everyone.

The painting is pretty much Gabriella wearing only Troy's Laker's Jersey and some hooker heels and she's standing in front of Troy as he's pushed against a wall with just boxers on and they are kissing in the picture.

"Oh my god" Gabriella said in shock but clearly amused by the picture "that's amazing"

Mostly everyone is amused by the painting as they are all laughing and joking about it

"Dude I wish I looked like that" Gabriella said to Caleb

"That's going in our room" Troy said

"In our bedroom?" Gabriella said

"No way" Troy's mom Lucy said

"That is so our wedding invitation" Troy said clearly amused and loving the painting

"NO!" Lucy and Gabriella say to him at the same time

"Oh come on" Troy said to them

"No no" Gabriella says to him

"Ugh fine" Troy said

-Later they are cutting the cake-

Troy has a big piece of cake in his hand and hold it towards Gabriella and she takes a bite of it. He then leans into kiss her but stops right before he does

"Do you know what you're getting into?"He said to her and she nods her head "Then welcome to Hell" He says and she laughs slightly amused before he kisses her passionately and she kissed him back

-A little later after the party Troy and Gabriella are now in their bedroom-

Gabriella walks into the room ready for bed

"Hey babe" Troy says to her as she walks over to him

"Did you have fun tonight?" She says getting onto the bed next to him

"Ha yeah but I don't know who's more crazy your family or mine" He says to her

"They're both crazy" She says to him leaning over towards him "that's why we're together"

"You wanna fuck now" Troy says to her and she just leans in kissing him a moment before laughing pulling away

"Not till we're married" Gabriella replies to him and then gets up straddling over him to turn off the light to torture him

"Oh come on"

"No"

"Oh that's so not cool" He replies to her as she turns off the light…

* * *

**_Thanks for Reading :)_**

**_-Please Review! and let me know you what you thought!_**

**_-Heather_**


	3. The Planning Begins

**_Okk so i wasn't planning on updating this again tonight but i got into writing some more so here's another chapter and i'll try really hard to write some more to update tomorrow night :)_**

**_-So Enjoy!_**

* * *

*10 weeks until the Wedding*

-Gabriella is in the bathroom with just a shirt on getting ready when Troy walks in on her-

"What are you doing?" Troy says

"Babe, I don't even have pants on"

"So"

"Ugh"

He then goes over closer to her  
"We have a busy day today"  
"we do have a busy day today" She replied to him

"Yeah and we do tomorrow and the next day" He said to her

"Well then why don't you let me get dressed so I can get to our busy day" She said trying to get him to leave

"Alright if you want me too" He said not really wanting to leave  
"What do you want me to just stay like this all day?"She says referring to not changing her clothes and just staying half-dressed all-day.

"Well I do like your ass" He says pulling the shirt up showing her underwear but she pushes him off her shirt

"Babe Just GO…"

"Ugh fine"

He says and leaves the room

-At Gabriella and Troy's house, Gabriella is in the living room with Troy's mom Lucy-

"Have you thought about hiring a wedding planner?" She asked Gabriella

"I mean I've thought about it but I haven't really done anything"

"Well times ticking, so if you gonna hire one you should do it like now"

"Alright I've gotta go talk to Troy then if I'm gonna get one"

-In the backyard, Troy is goofing around with Jason-

Gabriella and Lucy walk out to the backyard and go over to them

"Hey what are you doing?" Lucy asked them

Troy doesn't say anything  
"Troy!"

He looks over at them

"We were thinking about hiring a wedding planner, how into that would you be?"

"whatever"  
"Troy just say yes I'm okay with it" Gabriella says annoyed that he's not even really paying attention  
"Whatever my job's done, do what you want"  
"ugh" Gabriella says and walks back inside with Lucy

-Later Troy and Gabriella are sitting on the couch before the wedding planners come that Gabriella is going to meet with to hire one of them-

"Babe are you sure you don't want to come meet them with me?" Gabriella asked him

"They're here now?"

"No but they will be in a few minutes"

Troy just bangs his head against the wall  
"fine you can just skate around on the driveway in between the interviews but at least meet them please and stop your gonna hurt yourself" She says getting him to stop hitting his head on the wall

"Ugh I'm gonna go hide in a closet or something" He says getting up and leaving the room

-Later in the living room meeting the potential wedding planners-

"Hi how are you guys" Gabriella says as they are all sitting in the living room

Gabriella is sitting in front of all of them

"Alright right now our main issue is that we don't have a venue..."  
"Do you have a dress yet" One of the 5 potential planners says

"No"

"So you're basically starting from scratch" She says to her

"So what do you see as your final product..." the second potential planners says and just as Gabriella is about to answer Troy runs into the room and jumps on to the couch next to Gabriella

"Sup babe" He says and pulls her close kissing her and she eventually pushes him off her

"This is Troy" Gabriella says introducing them to him

"See you later babe" Troy says and gets his skateboard and leaves

All the planners just look at her in shock

"Yeah that was my future husband"

They all laugh uncomfortably

"Alright so some of our guests can be a little wild soo..."

"Well I would hope that people would know enough to behave themselves since it is a wedding" one of the planners says

Then Chad walks by with barely any clothes on and the potential wedding planners just stare at him until he leaves the room

"Yeah we don't have the most normal living situation here…" Gabriella says hoping that they don't all get scared off by her crazy lifestyle "SO you think there's hope for us and we're not completely screwed"

After a few minutes all the potential wedding planners leave because they don't think they could handle a wedding that they want.

-Another wedding planner comes to the house to meet with Gabriella-

"Thank you for coming" Gabriella says to her

"No problem" Alex says to her

"There is something I should probably let you know"

"Ok..."  
"Well right now we don't have a location…"  
"Don't worry about it" Alex replied to her

"Really?'  
"Yeah don't worry at all"  
"well that's refreshing to hear"

Alex laughs at her response and Gabriella laughs as well  
"We're gonna have a pretty interesting assortment of guests so would you be prepared to deal with nudity, vomiting, fighting? Things of that sort"

"Oh no problem. I mean there is something's we can't prepare for we just have to be as ready as we can be"

"Yeah you seem way more laid back then the other people I interviewed earlier"

"Well my services are tailored to what you need and what you feel you need"

"That sounds wonderful" Gabriella says with a smile on her face

"Fabulous" Alex says to her

"Thanks for coming out"

"No problem"  
"you have no idea how refreshed I am to have met you"

-Gabriella and Alex, the wedding planner, walk outside to wear Troy is skateboarding-

"It's a lot of craziness out here"

"Yeah" Gabriella replies to her and walks over to Troy "Troy, this is Alex"

"Your hired" Troy says skating off

"Aw thanks" Alex says

-Later Troy and Gabriella are sitting around the house and Gabriella has a pad of paper in her hand-

"So are you ready to put a guest list together?"

"Not really" Troy replied to her

"Well let's try, like let's make lists, like bar friends, celebrity friends, Lakers…"Gabriella says trying to talk to him but he's too busy with his skateboard "babe"

"Kobe Bryant" Troy replied to her

"Ok, any other laker players?"

"Uh. I don't know"

"Troy come on, think"

"I don't know I have liked a million friends"

"Well just pick some" Gabriella says frustrated

"I don't know how to just choose some"

"Just start naming names and we can go from there"

"Ok Knoxville, Steve-O, Bam"

"I'm just gonna write Jackass crew"

"Ugh I messed up my board" Gabriella rolls her eyes at him "ok how about the cat lady down the street"  
"yeah no, that's where we draw the line, how about Bon Jovi?"

"If Bon Jovi comes I'm gonna wanna spend at least 10 minutes with him but why invite someone if I'm just gonna say Hi Bye and be done with them" Troy says to her

"You'll just go around from table to table and say hello thanks for coming..."  
"Fake Hi thanks for coming, Fake hi thanks for coming" Troy says over her

"Ugh then why are we having a big wedding if your gonna be like this? I don't need to have a big wedding you want a big wedding" As she's talking Troy takes her pad out of her hands and goes to put it in the lit fireplace "babe don't even think about it" He goes to throw it in but she gets it out before it's burnt and she hits him with it

"That so didn't hurt" He says and she hits him with it again "Still didn't you could hit me as hard as you want with it in the face and it wouldn't hurt" She hits him in the face with it "ow"

-The next day they are waiting for Alex to come over to discuss more wedding planning-

"Where is she?" Troy says bored

"I don't know but I'm sure she'll be here, she's very responsible"

"First day of work and she's 30 minutes late"

"Well what else do you need to do?"

"I have to push Jason off the kayak on top of the ramp"

"Is that more important than meeting with our wedding planner?"  
"Definitely it'll be hilarious" Troy says to her

"Where the hell is Alex?"

-Troy is now outside with his friends setting up for the trick for Jason to do and Gabriella is calling Alex-

"Hey Alex, its Gabriella, where are you?"

"I'm fine, I'm on my way, and I was just in an accident"

"Oh my god are you ok?"

-Troy is outside carving a pumpkin for Jason to use as a helmet-

Gabriella comes outside  
"babe?"

"What?"

"Alex was in a car accident"

"Is that why she's late?"

"Yeah, she's alright but her cars all messed up. So don't yell when she gets here"

The phone rings in the background

"That's probably her" Gabriella says and goes to answer the phone

"Lets open up the tequila" Troy says

Alex pulls up to the house a few minutes later and the front end of her car has a huge dent in it and the paint is all torn up where the dent is

"Oh my god you weren't kidding" Gabriella says seeing her car

"We didn't think it would be that bad" Troy says seeing it

"Yeah I was like here's my card lets just go" Alex says

"Well what a legit reason to be late" Troy says and hands her a shot "here you probably need it"

Gabriella rolls her eyes  
"come on lets just go inside and plan our wedding" She bringing Alex inside and trying to get Troy but he stays outside

-In Gabriella and Troy's house, Gabriella is in the kitchen with the wedding planner, Alex-

Gabriella and Alex are sitting at the kitchen table talking about wedding stuff

"Alright these are the two most important things, the venue and the dress" Alex says to her

"Yeah I think I'll feel so much better once I get those two things out of the way" Gabriella says to her "Like finding a place and getting everything rolling with finding a dress"

"I want to get as much done as we possibly can in this short amount of time" Alex replied to her

"Yeah..."

"which is kind of crazy to do this in 3 months but, well get it done.."  
"Are you happy you took this job?" Gabriella asked her

"Of course I am" Alex says  
"well I thank god you're here..."

"GABI! COME OUTSIDE!" Troy yelled from outside and Gabriella rolled her eyes and then looked at Alex

"You wanna go outside and see their stupid stunt?"

"Sure why not?"Alex said and they headed outside

When they went outside Jason was on top of the ramp sitting in the kayak waiting for someone to push him down but looking at him you could see that he was definitely afraid to do the stunt. They then handed him the pumpkin helmet to him and he put it on complaining that he couldn't see out of it.

They then pushed him off and he flew down the ramp in the kayak and landed on his side on the ground

"Oww that hurt..." Jason said "that helmet sucked" He said referring to the now smashed pumpkin on the ground

Gabriella laughed as she watched it all happen.

"Well I'm glad that was Jason and not Troy" Gabriella said out loud

-Later Troy and Gabriella are sitting in the living room, Troy is on the floor fixing his skateboard and Gabriella is on her laptop looking for a wedding dress-

"I looked at a few stores here in town but I just didn't find anything. I don't if my expectations are high but I just can't seem to find something that I want"

"I really just don't think your gonna find a proper wedding dress here"

"That's why I'm online right now"  
"how about I book us a flight to New York tomorrow"

"Really? You'd do that babe?"

"Yeah I don't have a game tomorrow so I'm free"

"Alright cool, there's actually this one place I wanted to go to there, so I'll call my mom, your mom and Natalie so they can come too" She says still looking at her computer screen but Troy comes up taking her laptop from her

"Ok well since I'm taking you to New York tomorrow then you don't need to be online anymore"

"Fine" She says following him trying to get her laptop from him

"So does this mean since I'm doing this that I'm off the hook for doing anymore wedding stuff?"  
"Um for today you are" She says to him and then wraps her arm around him kissing him and he picks her up carrying her to the bedroom for the rest of the night...

* * *

**_Thanks For Reading!_**

**_-Please Review it would mean a lot to me :)_**

**_-Heather_**


	4. The Wedding Dress

**_Alright so quick update because i got the urge to write and i really like this chapter :)_**

**_-so i'll keep it short and please review after reading this please; the reviews mean a lot to me and i LOVE knowing what you thought!_**

**_-SOOO Enjoy!_**

* * *

-Driving to Troy's parent's house-

"I can't wait to get to New York" Gabriella tells Troy as she's driving the car "I just really hope I can find a dress there"

"Babe its New York, of course you'll be able too"

"I know I just its like down to the wire, like if I don't find a dress in New York I'm pretty much screwed"

"Babe don't worry, if you had too I'm sure you could find one like the day before..."  
"Seriously Babe, I couldn't. Do you have any idea how much work there is into getting a dress. I mean they have to order it and then once it comes in they have to fit it to your measurements so that it looks right"

"That's bullshit" Troy replied to her  
"well I'm sorry that's just how it is and that's why I need to get it done like today"

"Well why don't you just clamp it in the back and just make sure no one sees your back" Troy says innocently and Gabriella just laughs  
"babe I'm not doing that, don't be ridiculous"

-At Troy's parent's house-

Troy and Gabriella walk into the house

"Hey what are you doing here?" Troy's mom asked

"I'm going with you"

"Uh I don't think so, you don't go when they bride looks for a wedding gown. You're not supposed to see her in the dress before the wedding day"

"Says who?"

"Says me"

"Then who's going?" Troy asked his mom

"Me"

"Well then how the fuck am I supposed to get home?"

"I don't know take a taxi or the limo"

"I have to take a taxi back to my house" Troy said annoyed

"Well yeah"  
"ugh, well what's gonna happen when I see you walking towards me and I'm like eww what is that thing you picked out..."

"You're not gonna say eww" Gabriella says defensively

"I know that's why your gonna let me come to make sure that I don't say ewww"

"You're not going!" Troy's mom yells at him

"Are you gonna wear your hair the same Gabriella?" Troy's dad asked out of no where

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Troy replied "ugh I'm going to Chad's"

"Have fun in the limo!" Troy's mom said to him as he went to leave

"Love you" Gabriella started to say

"Screw you" Troy said to everyone and walked out the door

"Let me call my mom and Nat and let them know we're on our way" Gabriella says to Lucy, Troy's mom.

"HEY LUC!" Troy yelled from outside

"What" Lucy said as she went over to the door to see what he wanted and saw that he was riding her bicycle that was supposed to be a prop to hold her plants

"I'd be better off riding this thing"

"Hey that's my garden prop, that's expensive"

"This was expensive" Troy said pointing at it as he was about to ride away on it

"Yeah"

"You got jipped" Troy said riding away

"I want that back Troy"

He then drops it on the ground as a Taxi pulls up to the house and he gets into the taxi and leaves

-Now in New York w/ Gabriella, Lucy, Erin, and Natalie-

They arrive at the bridal store that Gabriella saw online that she wanted to go to and are now in a dressing room in the back talking to someone who will help them find a wedding dress for Gabriella

"Alright so tell me about your special day and what you have planned so far" Matt, the stylist asked her

"Well so far I've decided that I want the bridesmaids to wear red."  
"Ahh red, so romantic"  
"yup and that's about all I have" Gabriella says with a slight giggle

"Ah well have you tried on any dresses yet?" He asked her

"Nope"

"Alright well I'll go pull something's for you to try on"  
"ok sounds good" He then leaves the room and Gabriella turns towards her mom

"Ah I'm so excited"

-With Troy and Chad in Troy's Lamborghini-

"Dude I can't believe Gabriella woke me up at the ass crack of dawn today to just not go to New York with her"

"I wish she did let you go to New York"  
"Why?"  
"Because then you wouldn't be waking me up to join you doing nothing all day" Chad said and Troy just laughed

"We're not doing nothing, we're gonna go skating..."

-Back with the girls in New York-

Matt had brought in a few racks filled with wedding gowns for Gabriella to try on.

Gabriella tries on the dresses modeling them for everyone as Troy's mom takes pictures of the dresses so that Gabriella can see them later.

Gabriella then comes out in another gown

"Oh my gosh, I'm gonna cry" Erin said seeing her daughter in the dress "you look so beautiful"

"Please don't cry" Gabriella said to her  
"I love it" Natalie says

"I think this is the dress" Gabriella says  
"so do I"

Lucy then looks at Erin  
"you know what I'd like to apologize ahead of time for anything that my son may do in the future"  
"the first time I saw him after he hid from me for two months I went straight up to him and poked him in the chest and said 'don't fuck with the mother in-law" Erin replied to her

Gabriella then came out with her clothes on again and says goodbye to Matt and leaves with her mom, sister and Troy's mom

-With Troy and his friends at the skate park-

"What the hell are you doing" Caleb said to Troy "aren't you supposed to be planning a wedding or something"

"I'm paying the bills"

"You're skating in the rain"

Troy then drops into the skate ramp and starts skating around and then comes back up and hands the skateboard to Chad  
"dude no I'm gonna get hurt"

"just do something"  
"fine" Chad said and took the skateboard to the edge of the skate ramp about to drop in and pushes it and just flys forward with the skateboard landing on his face

-The next day Troy comes down stairs with a dress in his hand-

"Chad! Come look at this ugly ass dress" Troy said to him showing Chad the dress "I saw it in the closet and it said bridal and it's probably the ugliest thing I've ever seen in my life. Like it seriously has to be a joke"

Chad goes and looks at the dress and Troy then hands the dress to Jason  
"dude put it on"

"I don't wanna put on a fucking wedding dress" Jason replied to him

"Just do it" Troy says to him and Jason sighs and tries to put it on

"Dude it doesn't fucking fit" Jason says pulling the dress onto himself and eventually gets it on leaving the back unbuttoned

"Come on we're having open season on that piece of shit" Troy says dragging Jason outside into the backyard

-In the backyard-

"Dude this dress is going to get ruined immediately" Troy says with a paintball gun in his hand and going to point it towards Jason who's out in the field with the dress on. "There is no way I'm gonna let Gabi walk down the aisle in that ugly thing"

Troy and Chad then point the paint guns at Jason and starting shooting at the dress as Jason runs around the field. After about 15 minutes they start walking back to the house with Jason and the dress is completely ruined.

"Yeah Gabs, is definitely not wearing that dress anymore" Troy says as they make their way back into the house. Jason takes the dress off and Troy takes it and gets a hammer and a nail and hammers the dress to the front door of the house so that Gabriella sees it when she comes in.

-Later Gabriella comes home a few hours later with Troy's mom-

Gabriella walks up the steps

"Oh my god, what is that?" Lucy asked

"The dress" Gabriella replied to her. She then went to take it off the door "ew I don't even want to touch it now"

-In the backyard Troy and some of his friends and his dad are sitting around a fire-

"Troy you know Gabriella had to buy that dress with her own money"  
"I don't care. That thing was ugly. If she would have worn it down the aisle I would have run the other way"

Gabriella then comes out to the backyard holding the dress

"Troy" She says walking towards him "What the fuck"

"I-I" Troy starts to say nervously but she cuts him off

"You are an asshole you know that" She says throwing the dress into the fire "fuck you" She says and goes to walk away

"You put it in the closet, what did you expect me to do" Troy says realizing how pissed she is  
"fuck you" She says still walking away

"Be afraid Troy" Jack says to him

Troy then tries to get her to come back  
"Come back here" He says to her

"What" She says with an annoyed and pissed voice

"Are you dead serious right now" He says to her

"Yeah, this is embarrassing" She says referring to the destroyed dress

"It is embarrassing, it's the most ugly fucking dress I've ever seen and you put it in the closet right in front of my eyes so that I had to take a peek even if I wasn't supposed to. So then I go out and show everybody else to make sure that it's not just me and I showed it to Jason and Chad and they thought it was fucking ugly too" Troy says trying to explain himself

"Do you have any idea how much that dress cost"

"It looks like it cost eleventy dollars" He replied to her

"Do you know how long it takes to get a fucking wedding dress" She says firing off another question to him "What the fuck am I supposed to do, is this wedding a fucking joke to you"

"I'm taking it seriously"

"Dude what you did was just so disrespectful" Gabriella says to him upset

"It was fucking ugly!"

Troy friends all look on uncomfortably

"You're an asshole, you totally crossed the fucking line" she says to Troy

"I hated it" Troy says defeated knowing he messed up  
"Well I kinda hate you right now for doing this" She says to him putting her hands on her hips looking at him seriously

"I'm sorry" He says to her knowing that's all he can really say "I didn't think you get that mad about it"

"You didn't think I'd get mad about you ruining my wedding dress" She says in disbelief that he actually said that

"Well Jason and Chad we're like 'get rid of it, let point paintballs at it"

"Did you really think that I would wear something like this" She says to him with a smirk on her face trying to hide her smile

"No! And that's why I got rid of it" He says and then looks up seeing her smiling and smiles himself "are you fucking with me?"

"Yes" Gabriella says now smiling and His mom is in the background laughing as she was in on the prank as well

"I thought that was the most mad I've ever seen you" He says as she comes over to him wrapping her arms around him hugging him

"You really think that I would leave me REAL dress at our house" She says looking at him now in his arms "and you really think that I would wear that piece of shit"  
"I thought I knew you better than that-"Troy starts to say

"You are an idiot" She says to him

"NO I'm not!" Troy says and Gabriella just starts laughing

"Here's to Gabi!" Chad says going to bump their fists together and holding his bottle of beer up to toast to her prank

-Later in Troy and Gabriella's Bed room-

"I should be so mad at you cause you pulled a prank on me" Troy says

"Oh get over it"

"I'm not over it"  
"get over it"

"No"  
"yes"

"No"

They say bickering back and forth as their faces get closer and closer to each other until they finally kiss

"You are so rude" Gabriella says  
"its after midnight, why are we still filming" Troy says seeing the camera still in the room filming them and lays back on the bed pulling the sheet over his head and Gabriella just laughs looking at the camera

"I'm going out" She says and pulls the sheet off of him "you gonna sit here and cry about it or do you wanna go out and have a drink?" She says to him and then jumps on to the bed going over to him kissing him to try and get him to come

"Fine let's go" He says popping up and picking her up off the bed and carrying her out of the bedroom to enjoy the rest of their night...

* * *

**_Gah, so like i said i loved writing this chapter :)_**

**_Please Review; the more reviews the quicker the update!..._**

**_Thanks for Reading :)_**

**_-Heather_**


	5. Surprise in Sacramento

_**Alright so here's the next chapter i'm not gonna talk forever..**_

_**I appreciate all the reviews so keep them coming i love knowing what you thought, the more the reviews the faster i update :)**_

_**Enjoy :)**_

_**Ps; any questions feel free to ask on my twitter: Heather90891 or message me here!**_

* * *

***2 months until the Wedding***

-In Troy and Gabriella's bedroom-

Troy is lying on the bed and Gabriella is getting ready

"What do you have to do today?"Troy asked her

"Alex is coming over and we're gonna talk to her about a venue for the wedding"

"WE aren't doing anything I have to go to a meeting for the Lakers"

"Babe seriously, we need to start getting shit done"

"Yeah I know like me going to the Staples center so I can keep my job"

"No like helping me get shit done for the wedding"

"Ok look I'll say Hi to Alex before I leave and I promise when I come back well find a venue for the wedding"

-Later with Gabriella and Alex in the kitchen-

"Alright so I know I probably don't need to tell you this but we need to find you guys a venue" Alex tells her

"I know, it's just like we've looked at some places and they were nice and all its just they aren't big enough for the amount of people that we want to invite"

"I think I have an idea for a place for you guys"  
"do you think we could go look at it?" Gabriella asked

"We kinda need to, what's you and Troy's schedule for this week?"

"He's got meetings going on most of the week but I'm sure I can get him to come if I told him a day"

"Alright how about Friday at 11?"

"I'll talk to Troy but that should be fine"

"Ok"  
"what is the venue anyways?"

"The Loews hotel in Los Angeles, it's got a big space that should work for you guys"

Gabriella nods nervous hearing her and hopes that this venue will be the one since they are running out of time.

-Troy and Gabriella are sitting in the living room-

"Babe you know at some point we need to talk about wedding bands" Gabriella says to him

"Babe we've been talking about bands for days"

"No bands" She says pointing towards her finger meaning wedding ring bands

"Yeah bands" Troy says acting like he's drumming

"No like a band, like a ring" She says to him

"Well my agent's wife's family owns a line of jewelry stores in Sacramento and I could probably get them to hook us up with some killer custom rings" Troy says to her

"You can get a custom ring in Los Angeles; we don't need to go all the way to Sacramento. I mean really Troy we have so much other stuff to do"  
"Do I know anyone that owns a ring store in L.A… No I know the one in Sacramento"  
"Troy we have an appointment with the owner of the Loews hotel in LA at 11am on Friday"

"How far do you think the trip is on an airplane?"

"I don't know like 4 hours?"

"More like less than 2, Babe just don't worry about it well be back in time, trust me ok?" Troy says to her

"Babe if we don't find a venue, we don't get married you realize that right?"

-Gabriella and her best friend Sharpay are driving in the car-

"I just have such high expectations of what I want for a venue for our wedding and I guess I just hope I can find something that will meet those expectations"  
"that's that thing Gabriella it's your wedding, so don't settle for something that's convenient"

"Well Troy and I are going to the Loews hotel in LA on Friday and I think that might be our last shot at finding a place"

-Arriving at a Bridesmaid Dress shop-

Gabriella is walking around with the owner of the shop telling her what type of dress she wants

"Well what I do know is that I want the dresses to be red and more like a longer dress" Gabriella says to her

Gabriella and Sharpay then start looking around the store with the owner looking at different bridesmaid dress options

-Later at Troy and Gabriella's house in the bathroom-

Gabriella is in the bathtub taking a bath

"Babe, are you in there?" Troy asked walking into the doorway

"Yeah" She replies and he walked into the room and standing next to the tub looking at her

"Babe, you ready for Sacramento?"

"Yeah I'm ready"

Troy then walked over to the cabinet and pulled out the mouthwash taking some in his mouth swishing it around and then spitting it out in the bathtub

"So the only direct flight to Sacramento leaves at like 5am" He says to her like he didn't just spit in the bathtub

"Babe, that was disgusting"

"Yeah well be ready to leave in the morning" He says

"I will, but you know we have to get there and be back in plenty of time we can screw around"

"Babe don't worry everything will be fine" He says to her and then sits on the side of the tub and falls into it next to her

"Babe!" She says half-annoyed half-laughing

"Everything will be fine" He says to her with a smirk and leans in kissing her quickly

-The next day in Sacramento walking through the airport-

"Alright so we're gonna go meet up with my agent to go look at some rings and then I have a little surprise for you" Troy says to Gabriella

"Really?"  
"Yeah, I only got us a one-way ticket here and there's only one-way back

"And what would that be Troy?"

-Standing outside the airport waiting for someone to pick them up-

Gabriella is in the bathroom and Troy is outside  
"alright so here's the deal, I'm getting my blue range rover sent over from New York where I was filming the last Jackass movie to here and since I have a car and Gabriella doesn't I'm giving it to her as a present"

A few minutes later Gabriella walks over to Troy and he gives her this goofy smile which confuses her

"Um what's your problem"  
"range rover"

"Ranger Rover? You have one already, so what you want another one?" She asked him confused

He shakes his head now smirking  
"No"

"Well what then?"

"your gonna have the range rover and I'm gonna keep the lambo" He says to her

"wait you're giving me the range rover?"

"yeah I already have a car"

"so wait we're gonna drive the range rover home then and then you're giving it to me?"  
"yeah basically"

She then jumps over to him wrapping her arms around his neck smiling looking at him

"babe I can't believe you did this"

"but there's one condition"

"ok what?"

"you have to land a skate trick right now"

"babe I'm in heels, I can't"

"baby I don't wanna see you land it I just wanna see you try it"

"but I'm in heels"

"look this is all you have to do" He says to her and does a simple jump trick with his skateboard. He then gets her on the skateboard and tries to tell her how to do it and she falls right down

"babe my heels are messing me up" She whines to him "look if you can do it in heels I'll do it in your shoes"

They then switch shoes and with her help of holding him up he does the trick

"Ohh ok your turn" Troy says to her

She tries to do the jump trick a few times but falls on her ass every time

"Here I'll make it easier" He says "all you have to do is just walking over to it and jump onto it and ride it" He then demonstrates how to do it "ok that's all I ask"

She then tries to do the trick and goes to jump on it and it slides out from under her and she falls hard on her ass and Troy laughs.  
"babe that wasn't fair"

"you know what isn't fair is that you made me do this" He then bends over showing her that his pants are ripped

"I hurt my elbow" She says rubbing her elbow looking hurt  
"alright; well you know what'll make it feel better?"

"What?"

"going to get the rings in your new blue range rover" He says wrapping his arm around her shoulder and leading her over to the parking lot where it's at.

Troy then walks into a huge truck that's holding the range rover in it and backs it out to Gabriella. He then gets out of the car and walks over to Gabriella holding the keys out to her but doesn't give them to her right away.

"alright before I give it to you there's a few rules. One watch out for deer, potholes, speed bumps, dump trucks that spill shit, dirt roads, tow trucks and two don't scratch the rims" He say to her before handing her the keys "alright lets go" he says about to walk over to the passenger side of the car but she stops him

"wait, you drive I don't wanna drive right now" she says softly to him and he shakes his head taking the keys from her and they both get in their respective sides

"Alright now off to get some rings!" Troy says and he drives off to the ring place

* * *

_**Thanks for Reading :)**_

_**Please Please Review!**_

_**-Heather**_


	6. Stranded in Sacramento

_**Ok so sorry i wanted to update this sooner but well some events came up so i'll catch you up on everything if you'd like to know but if now just feel free to skip ahead;**_

_**Anyways if you've been reading my other stories you'll know that my laptop got a virus so i had to get it fixed; well that was a month ago and well it got fixed then and the virus came back a few days later so i got it fixed again; well that virus came back like 6 times and i got it fixed those 6 times. well needless to say i was sick of having to get it fixed and i needed to just get it fixed and be done since i need my laptop for college. but yeah they basically had to wipeout my entire harddrive so anything i've ever written is now gone :/ i had to reupload my microsoft office just to be able to type this chapter up. so i'm kinda upset that all my writing is gone but at least i still have the stuff posted here if i wanna see it again but it still kinda upsets me that its not saved onto my computer anymore :/**_

_**-But yeah hopefully everything is all good for now and i'll be updating as much as i can; im gonna try really hard to update Everything Always Matters this weekend and i really need to update Feelings Change since i havent updated that as a real chapter since November. :/**_

_**-So Enjoy the Chapter and i'll update this ASAP :)**_

_**-Also thank you for all the reviews and please keep them coming :)**_

* * *

-Troy and Gabriella now at the Jewelry Store in Sacramento-

Gabriella and Troy are sitting in front of one of the jewelry cases talking to the owner about rings  
"Alright so what are you guys looking for today?" the owner asked them  
"well we're looking for some wedding bands" Troy replied

"Well what would you want on the ring?"  
"Well I wanted something that's just covered in like little diamonds around most if not the whole band"

"and actually I was just in London with Tony Hawk a few months ago and he showed me his ring and I totally wanna copy his style of ring"(if you wanna see what the rings look like I'll try to post links of pics of the rings on my profile; so just check to see if they're there)

"Alright well let's head to the back in the vault and look at some rings in there" The owner says and they get up and follow him into the vault where the rings are.

They look at the wedding bands and then Gabriella starts looking at engagement rings since she never got one from Troy. She has two on her finger that she really likes but she can't decide which one she likes more.

"Which one do you think?" she asked one of the workers at the jewelry store "I kinda of want one with a lot of sparkle and they both do I just don't know which one I like more"

"Always go with the bigger diamond, Always" The women worker replies to her

"You spending my money" Troy says to the women jokingly and the women laugh along with Gabriella

They then finish up deciding on rings and put the orders in and as they are finishing up Troy looks outside and sees that there are some police parked outside

"Those officers outside the store wouldn't happen to be real police officers would they?" Troy asked him curiously

"Yes they are" The owner replied

"Ok well I need to get the hell out of here, I have to drive to LA and be home hopefully sometime tonight"  
"alright well I think we can get you hooked up to get you on your way "The owner replied to him

They then all head outside and after talking to the police officers a few minutes they agree to help them.

-In the car with Troy and Gabriella-

"Babe, I can't wait to get my ring, so I can wear it" Gabriella says to him as he's driving "Do you wanna write our own vows?" She asked him

"I don't know, I don't even know what a vow is" He replied to her keeping his eyes on the road

"You can basically make up whatever you want to say like..." She starts to say before he cuts her off

"Like in sickness and in health when he falls off his skateboard and breaks his tailbone and you have to ice his ass for a month" He says to her which makes her laugh

"Yeah, stuff like that"

"Alright well then let's write our own vows then" He replies to her

"Ok then"

-6 hours from home and its starting to pour down rain outside-

"Babe, we have to get back I promised Alex we'd be there to check out the Loews hotel" Gabriella tells him

-A few minutes later and the rain is just getting worse and they can't really see out of the windshield where they're going-

"Babe I don't like this" Gabriella says to him

"Neither the fuck does me"

-Stopped at a gas station to get gas-

"Well I just talked to Chad and he says the storm only gets worse closer to home then it is here" Troy says to her

"Well what are we gonna do? We don't have a place to get married yet" She says to him

"alright I'll flip the keys if the logo comes up we keep driving if its blank we stop and get a hotel" Troy says holding up the keys and flips them up in the air and they land on the side with the logo "ugh" Troy says seeing the keys

"No babe, I don't wanna keep going, I'm scared so let's just stay and get a hotel and leave early in the morning" Gabriella says to him

He then gets back in the car after closing her door and getting gas and they drive to find a hotel to stay at for the night

-Now at the pool at the hotel-

They are sitting by the pool and Troy knocks himself over into the pool with all his clothes on

"Babe!" Gabriella says seeing fall and watching him walk out "is it freezing?"  
"Yeah"

"Go get a towel; I don't have a change of clothes for you. I mean I thought we were only gonna be here one night" Gabriella says to him

"Just tell me there's a bar in here somewhere" Troy says now sitting in the hot tub

"There isn't"

"Is there a mini bar?"  
"I think I saw a bar up the street"

Troy then gets up out of the hot tub to get a towel and dry off

"My hip hurts so bad from falling off that skateboard earlier" Gabriella says complaining

"oh my god there better be a slight mark or something the way your bitching" Troy says coming over to her and she pulls her pants down slightly to show him the side of her leg where she fell which has a huge bruise on it where she fell "well that's what happens when you practice skate boarding"

"Yeah well I don't skate board, I get my nails done" She replied to him  
"babe in the past two days you've busted your ass on a skateboard, broke your high heel, and drove the range rover through a storm"

"Oh my god I'm turning into you" Gabriella replied to him

-Later around midnight at the bar up the road-

Gabriella is sitting at the bar with other people and drinking her drink and Troy comes down the bar on his stomach on his skateboard.

He then goes over to some random guy and talks to him

"What's your name?" Troy asked him  
"Dusan Mandic" (pronounced Do-shawn Mandick; name from the actual show this is based on did not make up)

Troy then starts laughing obviously drunk

"That's really your name?"He said again trying to stop laughing

"Yupp"  
"wow seriously Dusan Mandic, is almost as good as Dick Butkus (pronounced Dick Buttkiss; again an actual name)" Troy says to him laughing again.

-Later they've called a cab to take them back to the hotel-

In the back of the cab Troy is clearly drunk and Gabriella isn't

"How could you like me babe, seriously your attracted to scumbags" Troy says to her drunkenly

"What can I say your great in bed" She replied to him

"Eww"

"My favorite time of the night is when we go to our room and shut the door and everyone has left and its quiet and we're lying in bed and I go like this…" She says as Troy's mocking her silently and she takes his arm and wraps it around her "and I go like this and put my head like right here in that nook" she says rubbing his side like near his shoulder and he's still mocking her the whole time she's speaking "and that's my favorite time of the night"

"And what about you Troy? What's your favorite time of the night?" Gabriella asked him curiously as she knew he was drunk

"Fucking" Troy says with his drunken voice

-Now in the hotel trying to get out of the elevator and go to the room-

"Babe, Let's go!" Gabriella says to him as he's holding on the side of the elevator acting like a kid

"I'm trying..." Troy says trying to move but keeps falling as he's obviously drunk

She then gets an idea and gets him to sit on his skateboard and pulls him to the room

"Say goodnight to the cameras Troy" She says trying to pull him into the room and once they reach the door way he falls off the skateboard and is now laying in the middle of the doorway

"They're so much light. Ugh take me to bed" Troy says as Gabriella drags him into the room since he's obviously not moving on his own. She eventually has to drag his body in first pulling his legs then the rest of his body before just about getting him in

"Alright well goodnight" She says closing the door and falling over him in the room on the floor.

* * *

**_Thank Your for Reading!_**

**_Please Review; it would mean a whole lot to me :)_**

**_-Heather_**


	7. It's all Gabriella's Fault

**_Alright soo im probably not going to be updating as much now that school has started up again but i'll try really hard to at least update once a week depending on my schedule. I would have updated earlier but i've been sick and now with school and work starting up again im super busy so my updating will be slightly delayed :/_**

**_-so i'll update when i can and enjoy the chapter :)_**

**_-And if you read any of my other stories the slow updating goes for those as well sorry :/_**

**_Anyways on with the Chapter!_**

* * *

-Troy and Gabriella in the car on their way back home after the big storm the night before about 4 hours away from home-

"Let's just stop and eat in Fresno" Troy said to her

"Babe seriously if we don't make it back home for the appointment I'm going to kill you"

"Look I know we have to get back and we will, but we've been driving for hours"

-Stopped for Lunch-

"Look this is a really nice lunch but I still can't believe that we aren't home yet" Gabriella said to him

"Babe the range rover doesn't have wings we can't just fly back to LA, and what's wrong with Fresno?"

"Nothing is wrong with Fresno, I love it"

"exactly I mean it has a nice view" He says pointing towards the window at all the buildings outside "it has hospitals and Kevin Federline is from here" Troy said making Gabriella roll her eyes at him

-In the car driving home-

"Babe we better get home on time"  
"stop worrying we will" He says and turned the music up on the radio rocking to the music making Gabriella laugh and dance around with him as he's driving

-3 hours later and finally home-

"Babe I'm so glad that we're home" Gabriella said as they were laying in bed that night about to go to sleep

"Yeah me too babe" He said wrapping his arm around her pulling her close to himself and kissing her

-The next morning at about 10am-

"Babe we need to be at the Loews by 11" Gabriella said to him

"I know we'll be there "He said leaning into kiss her but she pushed him away

"Babe brush your teeth" She said with a slight laugh and he just smirked and breathed on her and she pushed him away again

"ugh you're the one that woke me up early and now you want me to brush my teeth, ugh fine" He said walking up to the bathroom making her roll her eyes as he went

-On the way to the Lowes and Gabriella is driving her Range Rover with Troy in the Passenger seat-

"I'm not ok with going to LA and looking at the Loews is a waste of time" Troy said

"Babe this is available on the day we want to get married and is a legitimate option" Gabriella said seriously to him

"Seriously let's just set up some fucking teepees in the backyard and call it a day"

"you have got to be kidding me Troy" Gabriella replied to him but he didn't say anything back as he turned the music up and started bobbing his head to the music smiling at her and she just rolled her eyes and started bobbing her head as well and Troy starts rocking out in the passenger seat making his sunglasses come off his face and into her lap making her laugh as he's rocking out now on his air guitar

-Now at the Loews-

"Where the fuck are my glasses?" Troy said

"They flew off your face" Gabriella said and went to get out of the car with the keys in her hand and as she went to get out of the car her hand knocked the side of the car and the keys flew out of her hand and into the drain "Oh my god"  
"What?" Troy said looking at her immediately with a panicked look on his face

"Oh my god"

"What was it?"

"OH MY GOD" She said now looking at him

"What"

"OH MY GOD"

"OH MY GOD SAY IT" Troy said now frustrated  
"The keys fell out of my hand and fell into the fucking drain" Gabriella finally told him

"No" Troy said coming and looking over her and out the door

"I swear to god" Gabriella said  
Troy then got out of the car and looked down into the drain seeing the keys in the drain

"I can't believe you dropped the fucking keys in the fucking drain" Troy said half amused half serious

"I can see them, all we need is like a hook or something to get them out" Gabriella told him hopefully

"This was like the worst possible spot for this to have happened at, we're in a no parking at any time zone and a tow away zone"

"Um"

"This is just fucking great" Troy said walking away into the hotel and runs into the their wedding planner Alex

"Did you guys just drop your keys?" Alex asked him  
"no Gabi did"

"Oh that's right blame her" Alex said to him

"Well she's the one that dropped them in the drain and now I have to go fish them out from the gross disgusting sewer drain" Troy said walking away and over to the front desk of the hotel

"Do you guys have any hangers?" Troy asked the people at the front desk  
"Hangers?"  
"Yeah my keys fell in the drain outside and I need to get them out so I can move the car"

The guy at the front desk then walks away to go find a hanger  
"ugh I need some Tylenol" Troy said waiting and a few minutes later the guy came back with a few hangers in his hand "that one will work" Troy said referring to the metal hanger that would be bendable

-Back outside Troy has one of the workers with him and they've tied a broom and a stick together with some tape at the bottom-

Troy has the contraption in his hand and down the drain and has picked up the keys and is trying to pull them through the drain without dropping them

"Yes come on" Troy said pulling the keys closer and the guy next to him grabbed the keys as Troy pulled them out and handed them to him "Yes!"Troy said happy to have gotten the keys out

-Back inside with Gabriella-

Troy comes up to her

"Do you know what I had to do to get the keys, I had to make a device and tape a broom and a stick together "Troy replied to her

"I'm sorry" She softly to him

"Yeah well I'm keeping these for now" He said shaking the keys at her before sticking them in his pocket

-Now in the room that they are considering having the wedding in-

Troy is talking to the owner of the hotel

"How many people does this room hold?" Troy asked him  
"like 400 at the most with dancing going on" the owner replied to him

"That's good"

They all then start walking around to different locations of the building and the owner is explaining things to Gabriella and Alex as Troy is supposed to be paying attention but is too busy being bored looking around and looking out the window and paying attention when he has too.

"There also is one last part of the building, you can actually climb to the top of the building and got to the top of the Loews sign" The owner started to say which caused Troy to get a huge smile on his face

"Don't tell him that" Alex said

"I wasn't going to but I have too" The owner said

-Now outside in front of the sign-

They are all looking at the sign and Troy runs over and starts climbing the ladder to get to the top of it

"Babe you expect me to do that in a wedding dress?" Gabriella said loudly to him as he was almost to the top

Troy is now standing at the top of it

"OK let's do it" Troy replied with a smirk on his face

"Seriously?"Gabriella said

"Are you serious? Or are you just being funny" Alex asked him

Troy just laughed and went to start climbing down again meaning that he wasn't serious

-Back inside the hotel-

Gabriella and Troy are walking through the halls holding hands

"Alright so what do you think?" Troy asked her

"I love it"

"You do?"

"I love it, what do you think?" She asked him hoping he agreed

"Well I like the fact that we can all stay in one place and not have to deal with all the traffic and driving to different locations" Troy said and Gabriella stopped and turned looking at him  
"so can we have the wedding here?" She asked him hopefully

"Yes" Troy said and Gabriella got a huge smile on her face and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply before pulling away a few moments later

"Finally" She said taking his hand as they headed back inside

-Back at the house Gabriella is laying on the bed in their bedroom and Troy jumps on to the bed next to her-

"So we have a place to get married?" Troy said looking up slightly towards her

"Yes we do babe and I'm so glad"  
"and we got rings" Troy said

"Yeah I know, I hated that storm I was so scared" Gabriella replied to him "who drives in a storm like that?"  
"We did" Troy said and started to get up off the bed "now let's turn the camera off and do some things we might regret" He said to her with a goofy smirk on his face making Gabriella laugh

"Oh thanks for the range rover by the way"

"Yeah well you can thank me some more right now" he said seductively with a wink as he shut the camera off for the night to do some things they might regret….

* * *

**_Thanks For Reading :)_**

**_Please Review& be as honest as you'd like_**

**_also more reviews might motivate me to update faster in my spare time ;)_**

**_-Heather_**


	8. Getting Ready for Christmas

**_Alright so since i felt bad for not updating awhile i have 3 NEW chapters to post tonight :)_**

**_-Yes i thought about just posting them all as one huge chapter but i wanted to space them out because it makes it easier to name the chapters that way_**

**_i'll shut up and leave the rest of my comments for the last Chapter i post tnoight_**

**_-Enjoy :)_**

* * *

-Sitting on the couch at Troy and Gabriella's house-

"Babe, what are you gonna do tonight?" Gabriella asked Troy

"Bar" Jason blurted out

"Why?" Troy asked her

"Cause I kinda wanted to do something Christmassy"  
"ok like what?"

"I sort of wanted to go to this house I went to when I was little"

"What's so great about this house?" Troy asked her

"It's just decorated really beautifully"

"Can Jason come?"

"I'd rather he didn't"

"Oh I'm coming" Jason said

"Will you behave yourself" Gabriella asked him

Jason puts his hand up "scouts honor" He said seriously

"Jason you're not a boy scout"

"So"

Gabriella just rolled her eyes  
"ugh alright lets go" Gabriella said clapping her hand pulling Troy up with her

-Now at the house looking at the house covered in lights and Christmas Decorations-

"Dude they really went all out" Troy said "we so need to do something like this at our house"

"Yeah..." Jason started to say

"You're not helping, you'll just end up destroying everything before we can even get anything up" Troy said stopping Jason before he could say anything

Gabriella and Troy then walk over looking at a blow-up Santa that's lit up

"Babe has your dad ever dressed up like Santa?"She asked him

"Yeah he has"  
"your dad would make a good Santa"  
"yeah because he's big and fat" Troy said to her

"Troy that's not nice" Gabriella said to him

"Yeah but its kinda true"

Troy just rolled his eyes knowing he wasn't going to win and decided to change the subject

"So what do you want for Christmas?" He asked her

"I want something that you've actually picked out yourself and wrapped"

"The problem with me is I could go look in a window and some cool clothing that you would look good in and I could just buy it and give it to you, I don't see why I have to wrap the stuff"

"That just sounds like a crappy excuse for that your just too lazy to buy me a Christmas present and wrap it" Gabriella replied to him

"Look I'm not going to tell you what I'm going to get you because you'll probably end up liking it"

"Alright fine"

"Anyways, I'm gonna be decorating the house all day tomorrow then can you get the Christmas tree?" Troy asked her

"Sure, you do the inside and outside of the house and I'll get the tree" She replied

"Good" Troy replied and leaned in kissing her a moment before taking her hand as they went to leave the house.

"You know I've never heard you two plan something so nicely in my life" Jason said as they were leaving

"Shut up" Troy replied wrapping his arm around Gabriella as they went to the car.

-The next Day-

Troy is outside with Caleb decorating one of the trees outside while Jason is sitting on the ground watching them.

"You guys are doing a horrible job" Jason said to them

"Shut up why don't you get off your ass and run the extension cord to the back" Troy replied to him

"Alright fine I will" Jason replied getting up off the ground and goes and grabs the cord crawling on the ground and look towards them. "Alright where do I plug it in at?"

"Over there" Caleb replied pointing to where he should plug it in at.

Jason then goes to crawl over to where he pointed and as he's behind Troy, Troy goes to grab something and doesn't see him and ends up tripping over him and onto the ground laughing

"Really Jason, just don't even bother, just go inside and watch TV or something" Troy told Jason.

-With Gabriella over at Troy's Parent's house with his mom-

"You ready for your cooking lesson?" Lucy asked her

"Ready as I'll ever be" She replied  
"alright first your gonna wanna dump this in there" she said pointing towards the ingredients and the bowl she's to put it in. "you know Troy was always Mr. Christmastime. When he was a kid he loved presents..."

"Really? He hates holidays now" Gabriella said as she started putting the stuff into the bowl

"Well now he just buys you stuff for no reason like he'll get you something on March 4th just because"

"He says that buying it and wrapping it and exchanging it. It's just a hassle to him. But like to me I don't care what I get like it could be a bouncy ball for all I care I just it's the thought that counts you know?" Gabriella said to Lucy

-Back with Troy still decorating the house-

Troy and Caleb are on the ground as Jason is up in the tree hanging lights

"Go up higher" Troy told him

"No"

"Fine the go out a little farther and I'll throw you the lights and hang them" Troy said "seriously we're not gonna have this done until New years at this rate" Troy said to Caleb

Jason then went to go out farther on the branch and as he did the branch broke and he fell a few feet onto the ground making Troy and Caleb laugh.

-Back with Gabriella and Lucy-

"Shouldn't we have practiced making turkey?" Gabriella asked her since she was going to be making turkey for Christmas day and they were currently making lasagna "I'm mean I'm just scared I'm gonna go to make it and I'm gonna ruin it"

"Your not going to ruin it for everyone, everything will be fine" Lucy told her

"Yeah well at least I got Troy and his friends to do the decorations at the house"

"Yes because that's exactly who you'd want helping him" Lucy said sarcastically

"I'm just nervous for what they are actually gonna do I just hope it's done nicely"

-Back at the house with Troy, Jason, Caleb and Chad who just came over-

Chad and Troy are sitting at the table in the backyard

"You know what we should do is just staple Jason to the front door and decorate him" Chad told Troy

"Lets do it" Troy said "he deserves it all he's done today is mess things up and ruin the tree"

Troy, Chad and Caleb then chase Jason down and carry him outside to the barn outside and while Chad and Caleb are holding him down Troy is tying his legs together and decorating him with Christmas lights and other Christmas items while Jason is squirming around trying to get away from them.

Once he's tied up and decorated Troy ties the other half of the rope that's on him to his four wheeler and the other part to the top of the barn like a pulley and starts driving forward making Jason go up in to the air.

"AHH PUT ME DOWN!" Jason said freaking out while everyone else around is laughing "Dude I'm gonna fucking fall this isn't safe at all"

After a few minutes they eventually let him down not wanting to listen to him complain anymore...

* * *

**_Please Review! _**


	9. The Christmas Tree

**_2nd Chapter posted tonight :)_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

-Gabriella with Troy's mom, Lucy, and her sister, Natalie, at the Christmas Tree Place-

"Are you sure you want to get a real Christmas tree?" Lucy asked Gabriella

"I mean I don't know is a huge hassle having one?"

"Well let's look at some real trees and then you can decide what you want"

They then start looking at the trees that are at the place deciding on which one she should get. After about a half hour they come to a tree that they all like

"Oh I like this one" Gabriella said looking at it

"Yeah it's perfect" Natalie said

"Yeah it is" said Lucy "you should definitely get this one"

"I think I'm going to" Gabriella said and went to find the owner so that they could get the tree

-With Troy, Chad and Jason at a Café in downtown LA-

"Dude how awesome would it be if we had our own Christmas parade for Christmas" Troy said

"It would be pretty awesome, but you'd have to have your dad dressed up at Santa in it" Jason said

"Well yeah that's kind of obvious"

"You're gonna need a marching band in it too" Chad said "Every parade needs a marching band"

"Seriously If I'm actually gonna get a parade together I need to do it now since Christmas is less than a week away" Troy said "so we need to City Hall to get this approved so we can do it"

"Alright well let's go then" Chad said

"Alright and don't tell Gabi, it's a surprise and I don't want her to know"

-Back at Troy and Gabriella's house and Gabriella is decorating the tree with Lucy and her sister-

"Alright so do we put the lights on first or the garland" Gabriella asked Lucy

"Are you kidding we do the lights first" Lucy told her

They then start putting the white lights onto the tree along with all the other decorations, which were mostly purple and gold that Gabriella got for the tree.

Troy's dad Jack then comes in once they are almost done with decorating the tree.

"Hi" Gabriella said softly to him

"Where've you been" Lucy asked him

"Out"

"Ahh"

"You know Troy's out buying Christmas presents right?" Jack said to them

"Yeah well sometimes Troy says he's doing one thing and he ends up doing something else"

"yeah like at the bar" Gabriella said laughing "Hey Jack can you help put the star up its kinda bad off at the moment" She says point towards it as its barely on the tree since they couldn't reach it

"Sure"

"I'm gonna get on your shoulders and hopefully I'll be able to get it up" Gabriella said to him

After a few minutes and Gabriella standing on his shoulders she finally gets the tree up and they are then all looking at the finished product  
"I think it looks good" Gabriella said

"I think so to" Natalie said

"I just hope Troy likes it as well, he needs to come home soon"

"Don't worry I'm sure he'll love it" Lucy told Gabriella trying to make her feel better

"Yeah he'll love that he didn't have to do anything to help decorate it"

Everyone laughs and a few minutes later Troy comes home and Gabriella goes over to him wrapping her arms around him kissing him

"I worked really hard today" Gabriella told him  
"yeah so did I" Troy said

"Look at the tree, do you like it?"Gabriella asked him as she pointed towards the tree

"Is that a fake tree?"Troy asked looking at it

"No it's a real tree"

"It's too small, like we have such a high ceiling and there's room for so much more potential" Troy said

"Well where would you ever find a tree that would be as tall as you want it to be" Lucy asked him

"in the woods" Troy said seriously

-At Gabriella and Troy's house the next day-

"Hello" Gabriella said walking in the door way "I'm sorry, I'm late"

"Its ok, I started a little bit but there's still a lot to do"

"I got up at like 730 this morning and went to get wrapping paper and Christmas cards and picked up a few other things"

"I haven't heard anyone home, I don't even think anyone is here" Lucy told her

"Really well where could he be?"

-At Troy's parents house-

Troy driving into the backyard with Chad in the car with him

"I'm sure you're mom is going to love you for this" Chad told him "your driving over her lawn"  
"yeah well she told me I wouldn't be able to find a big enough tree when she had some in her back yard the whole time" Troy replied to him as he got out of the car after parking it. He then goes to the back of the car and pulls out a buzz saw to cut the tree down.

They then start walking and looking at the trees and Troy stops and points at that one

"That one right there it's perfect"

"Your mom is going to fucking kill you" Chad told him

Troy then starts to try and cut down the tree

"Troy, Lucy is going to kill you" Chad told him "its one of the main trees"

"Dude she hates trees"

Jack then comes outside to see what they are doing

"What are you guys doing?" He asked them

"We need a bigger tree"

"You got a tree yesterday"

"Yeah well that tree is tiny"

"Look I don't care but did you talk to your mom?" Jack asked Troy

"No"

"Well she might care"

Troy just shrugs and cuts the tree down anyways

"How are you gonna get it there"

"I'm gonna tie it to the car it's not that far" Troy replied to his dad

After a few minutes they have the tree tied to the car and Troy and Chad get into the car and drive back to the house. As they are driving down the road a few miles Chad who keeps looking back at the tree to make sure it's still there realizes that the tree came untied from the car

"Oh shit the tree fell off" Chad told Troy and Troy looked back in the mirror and saw the Tree like 100 feet behind them away from the car.

"Shit" Troy said and pulled the car over to the side of the road

"Dude just back it up"

"There's no time it's in the middle of the road" Troy said getting out of the car and running down the street to try and move the tree.

-Back at the house with Lucy and Gabriella-

"Oh my god" Lucy said on the phone "Jack what tree by the driveway?"

Gabriella turns and looks towards her

-Troy has pulled into the driveway now with the tree and is trying to get it into the house-

"I gotta go" Lucy says into the phone

"What is going on?" Gabriella asked her confused. She then looks hearing a 4 wheeler coming into the house that is dragging the tree behind it. Lucy then runs over to him

"Troy stops it! What the hell are you doing?" Lucy said to him but he kept trying to go forward "TROY STOP IT!"

Troy then stops and gets off the 4-wheeler

"Troy what the hell is that?" Lucy asked him madly

"Dude it's a tree I got it from your house" He said like it was no big deal

"Gabs talk to him!"

"Troy stop seriously" Gabriella said trying to reason with him but he wasn't paying attention as he was too busy tell his friends what to do and trying to get the tree in. She just looked away feeling defeated as he didn't even listen to her.

Troy and his friends then pulled the tree in and started get it set up in the house

"Troy seriously I just put some potpourri out" Lucy told him

"Potpourri? Potpourri. We're trying to bring in a 50ft tree and you're talking about potpourri?" Troy said annoyed and Lucy rolled her eyes and looked around  
"Gabriella? Where are you?"Lucy asked

"I'm up here" Gabriella said from the kitchen

"Are you ok?" Lucy asked her  
"no" She said defeated

Troy and his friends continued putting up the tree until the finally got it up

"Looks good, now let's decorate this shit" Troy said and Troy and his friends started to get to decorating the tree.

* * *

**_Please Review!_**


	10. Christmas Presents & A Parade!

**Last Chapter for Tonight and probably my favorite of the 3 tonight :)**

**I'll say more at the end**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_-Christmas Eve and Troy and Gabriella's house-_

Gabriella and Lucy are in the kitchen making the dinner for everyone when Gabriella's family comes in and she greets them.

"Everything smells good" Erin told her daughter

"Thanks I can't believe I actually did it"

"I know it's your first Christmas dinner" Erin told her with a smile "and you made a turkey, I'm so proud of you"

"I'm glad you're here mom" Gabriella told her

-The guys are sitting at the table waiting for the girls to bring the food to the table-

"We want food" Chad said

"alright we're coming" Gabriella said bringing the turkey into the room and onto the table "you know this would be so much easier if the giant tree wasn't in the way" Gabriella said looking towards Troy

Gabriella's mom walks into the room with Gabriella's sister and sees the tree

"Oh my gosh what is that" Erin says "you call that a proper tree"

"Yeah it's a proper tree its 50 feet tall" Troy replied to her

Everyone settles into the table and Troy's mom stands up holding her glass  
"alright well I wanna make a toast to Gabi and to our families finally getting together for Christmas and making this amazing dinner" Lucy said

Everyone then starts eating the Christmas dinner that Gabriella made

"There's something I wanna show everyone and ask Troy in front of everyone" Gabriella said

"What's going on?" Lucy asked

Gabriella then looks at Troy and then gets up getting a piece of the paper

"So babe I was looking through the news paper this morning and I would really love it if you could explain this" She said and showed him the paper that had the headline towards the top that said '_Council approves the Bolton Parade' _

"What is it?" Jack asked

"It says Council approves the Bolton Parade"

"What parade" Erin asked curiously

"Apparently he planned a parade for the Bolton's and the Montez's and friends" Gabriella said and went to sit on Troy's lap

"Do you hate the idea or do you love it?" Troy asked her somewhat nervously

"I love it" Gabriella replied to him "I'm totally surprised though"

"yeah well your about to be even more surprised cause I got you this piece of shit gift" Troy said and leaned down picking up a little messily wrapped box off the ground and handed it to her

"Wait did you wrap it yourself" She asked him looking at the gift

"Take a look at it" Troy said pointing out how badly wrapped it was to prove that he actually did wrap it

"Gabi open it!" Lucy told her

Gabriella then got up getting into her own seat again next to Troy and started to unwrap it

"Oh my gosh" She said pulling the wrapping paper off seeing the box and where it was from and screams opening it revealing the gift and leaning over hugging Troy

"What is it?" Lucy asked her obviously curious as to what he had gotten her

"it's a diamond trinity ring" She said holding it up showing everyone before putting it onto her finger and leaning over putting her hands on either side of Troy's face and kissing him deeply "Babe you did such a great job and I'm seriously considering letting you off the hook for every horrible thing you've ever done"

"Oh gosh don't do that" Natalie said coming into the conversation

"I'm in the past" Gabriella said clarifying herself

-The next day in downtown LA-

Chad is skating down the street in a Santa suit telling everyone Merry Christmas

"It better not rain on my parade" Troy said referring to the cloudy sky

The parade then starts a few minutes later and the different floats start coming down the street.

There's a marching band playing Christmas music, and Troy and Gabriella in a horse-drawn carriage handing out different things from this car like candy and merchandise to the people on the streets watching, there's people dressed up like Santa walking with the parade along with a bunch of other floats with people dressed up as elves and other holiday people handing out candy, and at the end of the parade is Troy's dad sitting in a sleigh dressed up as Santa Claus waving to everyone.

"Merry Christmas baby" Gabriella said to Troy as the parade started to end

"Did you like the parade I came up with for you" He asked her

"Of course I loved it" She said to him happily with a smile on her face as they leaned in and kissed

-Later that night at Troy and Gabriella's house they are standing outside the house looking at all the lights that were put up-

"This is better than the house we looked at earlier this week" Troy said to her and she nodded

"Yeah it is"

"Can we keep it up even in the summer time" Troy asked her and she laughed  
"well see babe"

-Later in their bedroom-

Gabriella is sitting on the bed and pulls out a gift for Troy

"Hey babe some presents came for you" Gabriella told him

"From who"

"From me and Lamar Odom" She replied to him  
"alright well I wanna open yours first" He said and she handed him the gift that she got him. He then opened it revealing a new beanie, new aviator sunglasses, and a new red plaid shirt for him to wear. She also got him new watch and some other stuff she gave him earlier.

"Thanks babe" He said to her kissing her "now for Lamar's gift" He said and she handed him the box. He then took the box opening it and there first was a note "To Troy Love Lamar" Troy read aloud and laughed before opening the rest of the box to see what was inside, a bunch of fake snakes, and screamed falling backwards as he saw what was inside and making Gabriella laugh "What an ass"

"Oh my gosh I've never seen you freak out like that before" Gabriella said laughing

"How did I not think he would do something like that" Troy said shaking his head

"Aw come here" Gabriella said running her hand through his hair once she went over to him "are you ok" she said trying not to laugh

"I'd be better if you gave me a kiss right about now" Troy said seriously  
"I think I can manage that" Gabriella said giving him a quick kiss

"So good Christmas then babe?"He asked her

"Absolutely" She said leaning in kissing him once again…

* * *

**_Alright So i hope you liked the chapters :)_**

**_There's a picture of the ring Troy got Gabriella on my profile if you wanna see it & also i'm gonna post a picture of the wedding dress there finally as well _**

**_PLEASE REVIEW; i love hearing what you thought!_**

**_Also if you read my other story Everything Always Matters i added a new chapter last night and i got one review so i'd love it if more people it :)_**

**_Thanks for Reading!_**

**_-Heather_**


	11. You want me to do what?

_**Ok here's an update. i might try to put another one up tonight if i can get it written but if not i'll get it up tomorrow night**_

_**anyways Thanks for all the Reviews and keep them coming :)**_

_**Anyways Enjoy the Chapter!**_

* * *

_**-4 weeks until the wedding-**_

-Gabriella is at a restaurant with her sister Natalie and her friends Taylor, Kelsi, and Sharpay-

"Alright well I wanted to thank you all for coming tonight and I'm sure you're wondering why you're here or not but I asked you girls to come so I could ask you if you'd be bridesmaids in my wedding along with Natalie who'll be my maid of honor"

"Well I can't speak for them but of course I will Gabs" Sharpay replied

"I'm in as well" Kelsi said

"Me too" Taylor said joining in with everyone else

"Good and I was hoping you girls could help each other and more help Natalie with stuff since she tends to not be the most organized person but I love her anyways" Gabriella said looking towards everyone

"Well I wanna make a toast to Gabriella and Troy on their engagement and that I'm so honored to be her maid of honor and to wish them all the best in the future" Natalie said raising her class in the air as everyone else did as well clinking their glasses together before taking a drink

A few minutes later the girls are laughing and finishing up eating when Troy and Chad walk into the restaurant coming over towards them. Troy comes over to Gabriella leaning down kissing her before she can say anything.

"Babe, you're really not supposed to be here..." Gabriella said to him

"yeah well I wanna see you" Troy said and then turned towards the rest of the table "so we're getting out of here and Lamar Odom has a tab going at the bar down the street and I plan on running it up some more to get him back for the Christmas present so if you come all your drinks are on him"

"Babe no I'm not coming"

"yes you are" Troy said going wrapping his arm around her picking her up from the chair and putting her over his shoulder

"Babe!" Gabriella said with a whine but didn't try to fight him to put her down knowing it would be no use

"And all shots are on Odom so feel free to come" Troy replied to everyone before carrying Gabriella out of them restaurant

-The next morning Troy and Gabriella are in bed-

"So I take it your doing more stuff for the invitations today?" He asked her

"Well yeah I have to go finalize them" She replied to him  
"well I made plans with Chad so I wouldn't have to go do that plus Jared got Where's Dinner? To build the steps for the hot tub" Troy told her

"Babe why do you keep hiring them every time they come here to do a job they just end up breaking shit and we have to hire someone else to fix it. All they do is drink and party"

"I didn't hire them; Jared did because he's trying to keep them out of trouble and out of jail. Plus their my uncle's so I'm kinda stuck with them" Troy told her "but if it'll make you feel better I'll get Jared to watch them all day so they don't fuck shit up"

Gabriella just sighed "oh great.."

-Troy's coming down the stairs and his Uncle Jared is down in the kitchen-

"Yo Jared, what are you doing?"

"I got something to eat" Jared replied to him with food in his mouth

"I'm going to Studio City today with Chad to get some… wait are you drinking a fucking beer already?"

"It goes with the food"

"Did you call where's Dinner Construction because they need to build the hot tub stairs"

"Well I got the wood ordered..."  
"Seriously you with my two uncles from jail is just going to be hell"

"we're gonna knock it out it one day" Jared told him  
"that sounds like a load of shit to me but ok fine I'll take your word for it" Troy replied to him leaving the room

-At the Wedding invitation store with Gabriella and Sharpay-

"So today we're going to look at Wedding invitations" The owner said to Gabriella "is that right?"

"Actually I got proofs of the picture we want on them from the print shop" Gabriella said showing her the owner the picture "I got two versions, there's black and white, and colored"

"Ooh I like the black and white one" Sharpay said looking at it

"What is the look you're going for?" The owner asked her

"Like Medieval/Goth. Troy and his friend Chad were actually going to Studio City today to look for costumes to wear for the wedding.. But I'm kinda scared of what they're gonna get I'm just hoping its tasteful..." Gabriella told her

-In the car heading to Studio City with Troy and Chad-

"We need to get to Studio city and get some medieval armor for the people that will be at the front so they can guard us from fans and the wack jobs who might try to sneak into the wedding uninvited" Troy told Chad

"I agree, we don't need wackjobs ruining your wedding" Chad replied

-Gabriella and Sharpay now at a lingerie store-

Gabriella is looking around at some lingerie with Sharpay trying to find something for the wedding night

"Ok I'm trying to find something elegant but still sexy" Gabriella told them as they looked through the racks

"Oh look this one's crotch less" Sharpay said showing it to her

"That reminds me of my grandma" Gabriella told her

"This reminds you of your grandma?"

"Not the crotch less part, just like the laciness of it, it just looks older"

Gabriella finds a few things and starts trying them on

-At the Medieval store with Troy and Chad-

"Dude you could use all this stuff for the wedding" Chad said

"Yeah I know"

Troy then finds a suit of armor and gets Chad to try it on

"Dude I feel like my face is melting off" Chad told him "and it's so heavy" Chad said barely able to move

"Let's find some swords" Troy said to him looking around for some swords  
They eventually buy some armor and swords and walk outside with them on and start sword fighting outside like little kids. Troy then knocks Chad on the ground eventually

"Dude I hope you don't plan on being a guard at my wedding because you'd suck at it" Troy said to him as Chad lay on the ground out of breath.

-At a Café with Sharpay and Gabriella who have met up with Natalie-

"alright well I'm gonna have to give a speech at your wedding since I'm the maid of honor but like what type of speech do you want like funny like rhyming it or like I can rap it.."Natalie started to say

"Nat, I really don't think it would be the best idea to wrap for the speech at the wedding" Sharpay told her

"Yeah just keep it simple I'm sure you'll come up with something amazing..." Gabriella said right before her phone started to ring "one second" She said picking it up seeing that its Troy's manager Ben "Hey Ben… Playboy?" Gabriella then pulled the phone away from her face and whispered to the girls "Troy's manager is putting me through to playboy"

"What?" Sharpay said

"Apparently they wanna talk to Troy..."

"Troy can't to Playboy he's not gay" Natalie said

"No playboy isn't guys its girls" Gabriella told her right before voice came back to the phone" hold on... yeah I'm here. Yeah Troy's out right now but um I could maybe pass a message onto him… really?...well um I'll need to talk to Troy first but um yeah I'll get back to you either later tonight or early tomorrow" She said before ending the call

"What is going on?" Sharpay asked her totally curious only hearing half the conversation

"That was Playboy. Apparently they do this thing for their website where they have celebrity guest photographers and they want Troy to be the photographer. But the catch is they want him to shoot me" Gabriella told them "are there non nude photos in playboy?"

"Oh you have to do it" Natalie told her

"Seriously you can't let some other bitch do it; she'll be all Troy Bolton why don't you shoot for me..." Sharpay said

"Like the thing is I can't be naked I just can't..." Gabriella said thinking about what she was going to do and tell Troy...

* * *

_**Thanks For Reading :)**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE**_

_**-Heather**_


	12. Time to Shoot

**_Another Chapter :)_**

**_-Enjoy_**

* * *

-Gabriella comes home later that night-

"3 of you got 2 steps done in 8 hours" Gabriella said looking and Troy's uncle's Jared, Adam, and Dan

"Well first we had to get the frame built and we had to stop for lunch" Jared tried to explain

"And you had to had to stop for beer..." Gabriella said annoyed

"There's a lot more that went into it that you don't understand"

"Whatever, so you guys wanna see something" Gabriella said pulling the proofs out of the envelope she had in her hand to show them "So I think for the invitations we're gonna use the black and white one with this covering over it" She said showing it to them how it would look

"You should use that picture for it" Adam said pointing to the picture on the wall that they're gotten from their engagement party making Gabriella roll her eyes knowing it was no use trying to talk to them since they had been drinking

"Alright well I'm gonna head upstairs and chill out" She said gathering her stuff and going to head up to her and Troy's bedroom "just let me know when Troy comes in"

-About an hour later Troy and Chad are coming up the driveway about to head inside in their armor they had bought at the store. As they are walking in Chad looks and sees the two stairs that were made for the hot tub-

"What's so funny?" Troy said to him

"Dude they made two steps all day"

-Troy heads inside with Chad-

"Dude you've gotta be kidding me" He said to his uncles "you guys spent all day building two fucking steps. I should have known this was going to happen when I hired my two uncles from jail"

Gabriella then comes downstairs with Troy's mom  
"What are you supposed to be" Lucy said referring to Troy's suit of armor that he was wearing along with Chad

"They got two fucking stairs done"

"Well the beer didn't help" Lucy said  
"were you watching them?"

"No I just came in and why is the saw on the ground" Lucy said looking past Troy now and then back at Troy "and why are you dressed like that?"

"Because I got it for the wedding to block the fans and stuff from getting into the wedding"

"I like it" Gabriella said walking over to him

"I know doesn't it make you feel more safe" He said leaning down kissing her before turning his attention back to his uncles "Now how long is it gonna take to build the rest of the steps?"

"2 Weeks" Jared replied  
"2 weeks!" Troy said annoyed and then got up and mouthed to his mom to get his uncles out of his house

"Alright everybody out" Lucy said exhausted

-Later in the bedroom with Gabriella and Troy-

"Hey, I need to talk to you about something" Gabriella said to him

"Oh god is it more shit that I don't wanna hear?" Troy replied

"No actually I think it'll be something you might actually wanna hear. Ben called me today and Playboy approached him and they wanted to see if you'd be interested in a guest celebrity photographer"

"Sweet. What hot chick do I get to shoot?"

Gabriella laughed nervously before replying "um me"

"Shut up" Troy said in disbelief

"No I'm serious"

"What?"  
"They want us to like brainstorm ideas for like different themes for the shoot"

"Well me and Chad just got those suits of armor"

"You want me to wear a suit of armor?" Gabriella said confused

"No dumbass I mean we could put the stuff behind you as like a medieval theme"

"Do you think I'm gonna have to be totally nude?"

"It's playboy"

"I know but I've seen some playboy where it's like not so um nude..."

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" He asked her

"Yeah I'm sure I wanna do it"  
"well then fuck let's do it" Troy said "just don't half ass it"

"I'm nervous babe"

"You're the one who got yourself into this"

"No I didn't they came to me..."

-With Gabriella and Natalie getting their nails done the next day-

"So did you talk to Troy about the Playboy thing?" Natalie asked her  
"yeah he's so excited about it"

"Are you gonna be completely naked?"  
"I don't think so"  
"yeah that would be totally awkward"

"I mean I'm excited to do it..."  
"So what's Troy doing today?" Natalie asked her

Gabriella shrugged

"Did I tell you what happened when we got home last night?" Gabriella asked her

"No..."

"Troy's uncle's were at the house all day and were supposed to be making the steps for the hot tub and they built 2 steps all day. They were completely wasted"

"They all need to just get out" Natalie said to her "they're just seems to always be a mess at your house"

"I know it makes me crazy"

-Gabriella comes home later to Troy and Chad making a mess in the house. Troy is dropping pumpkins for the second floor of the house onto a trampoline and Chad is slicing them in half with the sword when they come towards him-

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"They're discount pumpkins that no one wanted..."Troy replied to her

"I'm not cleaning this up"

"You should probably get my uncles to do it since they really haven't done shit lately and look how accurate Chad is at this" Troy said dropping a pumpkin down and Chad slices it

"Troy stop!"

"What?"  
"Look I'm not being mean I just wanted to know if I could try since I don't have to clean it up?" Gabriella said innocently  
"Troy I think you have found yourself a good wife" Chad said handing the sword to Gabriella and Troy drops a pumpkin down and she hits it.  
Troy then comes down stairs towards her

"Chad were you there for the conversation..."

"Troy no..." Gabriella said to him

"Come on give me a hug" Troy said to her

"Troy I fucking know you and I know what your gonna do so you better leave my ugg boots alone"

"Come on give me a hug you hit the pumpkin" Troy said innocently making Gabriella look at him skeptically but she goes over and they hug and kiss awkwardly "Now what did I tell you about those ugg boots" Troy said holding onto the her "Chad come over here and help me get these off her" Troy said getting her down onto the couch as she struggled to get away from him but Chad ended up getting the boots off her.

"Babe don't" Gabriella started to say

"No I'm sick of these ugly ass things" He said and threw them into the lit fireplace

"Oh my god, you are so buying me a new pair"

"No I'm not"

"Size 7 tan uggs"

"I'll get you something else"  
"no"

"Yes"

"No"

"I loved those things"  
"well I love you when you're not wearing ugg boots"  
Gabriella just walked past him not wanting to hear him anymore

"I'm half way sorry"  
"you're a jerk"  
"I'm a medium jerk"  
"no you're a total jerk"

Gabriella then walked into the bedroom slamming the door

"I can win her back" Troy replied to himself

-A few days later-

Troy and Gabriella are in the bathroom getting ready

"There's not going to be a whole lot of people around is there?" Gabriella asked him "like is it just going to be you and me"

"What do you think that just a guy shows up to take a picture for playboy?" Troy said to her  
"no. I just wanna do it my way" Gabriella replied to him "like I want sexy not slutty. Like so I'd be able to show these to my grandma and..."  
"Oh my god she's gonna flip over in her fucking grave"

"She's not dead"  
Troy just leaned in putting his hand on the back of her head looking into her eyes

"You don't need to be nervous so stop it" He told her leaning in kissing her deeply before leaving the room

-The playboy people arrive and they start setting up in the backyard with Troy-

Chad then arrives in a painted limo

"Look what I brought with me" He says and a bunch of guys dressed up as knights get out of the car.

-Up in Gabriella and Troy's room, Gabriella is getting ready with the people from Playboy-

Sharpay comes into the room

"Hey how are you doing in here?"

"I'm a little nervous but I think I'll be fine" Gabriella replied to her. She's wearing a white robe covering her outfit as someone is doing her make-up for the shoot

Troy then walks in as Gabriella is getting her make-up done

"So is Sharpay here for moral support?" He asked  
"yeah she is and you know what would help is if you took your clothes off and did the shoot in your boxers"

"Will that make you do better on the shoot?" Troy asked her  
"yeah it will"

"Then sure"

"Aww really"

-About a half-hour later Troy is outside with the people for the shoot waiting for Gabriella as she's finishing getting her make-up and hair done-

"So is your mom ok with all this?" Sharpay asked her

"Yeah she's totally fine with it" Gabriella replied to her

"What about Lucy?"

"Yeah she is"  
"Well I figured she would I mean with a son like Troy I'm sure nothing really shocks her anymore"

"Did I tell you Troy threw my ugg boots into the fire?"

"No why would he do that?"

"Because he hates when I wear them" Gabriella told her "but I'm gonna get him back though"

"Oh god your turning into him Gabi"

"Well it was bound to happen"

-A few minutes later Gabriella comes outside with a robe on walking over to Troy-

"So you gonna show me what's under that robe?" Troy asked her and she took the robe off revealing a black lacy corset along with a matching black lacy thong and some black boots and her hair all in messy curls

"What do you think?"  
"Lets get shooting" Troy replied obviously liking what she's wearing and just wanting to get the shoot over with.

They start doing the shoot with Gabriella doing sexy poses and Troy directing her and taking photos as she's doing the poses.  
"You promised you'd do one in your boxers so strip" Gabriella replied to him towards the end

"I don't have any boxers"

"Yeah well look what I'm wearing no excuses"

"How about no shirt then?"

"Fine, I wanna see some skin" Gabriella replied to him and Troy started to taking his coat off and hit t-shirt revealing his abs to her

"Alright my shirts off" Troy said shivering a little "so lets do this"  
"Aww babe are you cold" she said going over to him

"Yes lets get this over with" They then kiss and then go finish the shoot

"Alright you good babe"

"Yeah" She replied to him  
"well we're not done but lets go inside so we can finish"

-Inside a little bit later Gabriella is inside with her top off and just in her thong with a basketball covering her breast and posing for more pictures-

"You're loving this aren't you?" Troy said shooting her

Gabriella's phone then starts to ring and she goes to answer it  
"Who would that be?" Troy said annoyed

"Its Alex"

"The wedding planner" Troy said

"Hey Alex can I call you back I'm kinda in the middle of something I'll call you back" She said and hung up the phone and looked at Troy who was giving her a face "What did you want it to ring the whole time?" The phone then starts ringing again and Troy gets annoyed all over again as she answers "Alex I'm really sorry I'll call you back I'd talk but Troy is getting kinda pissed off and I'm kinda nude at the moment so I'll call you back I'm sorry alright bye"

"Two in a row"

"I'm sorry I'm supposed to be planning a wedding and she was asking me a bunch of questions"

"Sexy 3 2 1 go" He says to her and she then poses and they finish the shoot a few minutes later

-Later that night in their bedroom-

"So babe did you have fun?" Troy asked her

"Yeah I had fun"  
"porn star" Troy said laughing

"Shut up I'm not a porn star"  
"I was just kidding"  
"it was for you it was a fucking present" Gabriella replied to him

"And it was fucking fun"

"And it was an I love you and I can't wait for our wedding present"

"Well if marriage is gonna be this fun I should get married more often"

Gabriella just rolled her eyes and hit him with the pillow

"Hey be nice or I won't give you the new pair of ugg boots I got you" Troy said holding up a pair of new uggs boots from under the bed

"Aw" She said kissing him "I wish I could have seen you at the store buying ugg boots"

"Ugh those comfy ass things" Troy mumbled...

* * *

_**Thanks for Reading :)**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE**_

_**-Heather**_


	13. Frustration Builds

_**ok so quick chapter update this one and i'm posting another chapter in a minute :)**_

_**thanks to the people who've reviewed. reviews make my day**_

_**On To the chapter**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**-4 weeks until the Wedding-**_

-Gabriella is sitting on her bed when she gets a phone call-

"Hello?" Gabriella said into the phone

"Hey Gabs"

"Hey Shar, what's up?" She asked her

"What are you doing January 8th?"

"Um I don't know, I don't even know what I'm doing tomorrow"

"Well just don't make any plans for that day, Alright"

"Is that when my shower is?"

"Just don't make any plans"

"Oh my gosh it is"

"I have to go bye" Sharpay replied quickly hanging up the phone

"Shar? Sharpay? Ugh she hung up on me"

-Later Gabriella is making something to eat while Troy is at the table and his mom Lucy walks in through the front door-

"Hey Gab" Lucy said

"Hi"

"What are you doing here?" Troy asked her

"I'm here to go over some stuff for the wedding" Lucy replied sitting down at the table and Gabriella joined her at the table a few minutes later and they started looking over some stuff for the wedding. Troy then randomly leans over breathing onto his mother "I can smell you from over there you didn't need to do that" She replied to him

"You know what fuck this shit" He said going to take the papers from off the table and acting like he's about to crumple them up but Lucy and Gabriella stop him

"NO NO NO" Lucy said taking the papers from him and Troy just stopped letting the papers go and started laughing

"You're an asshole" Gabriella said laughing

"Jerk" Lucy said smirking slightly

"Whatever I'm gonna go brush my teeth" Troy said getting up from the table to go upstairs  
"good something productive" Lucy replied to him

A few minutes later Troy comes back downstairs

"Babe, do you know where the place is that we're getting the invitations from?" Gabriella asked him as she saw him coming down the stairs

"Why? Do you want me to go there?" He asked her as he went over towards her

"Please I need you to go for like 20 minutes"

"I don't know if I can"  
"babe please"

"I'm bringing people with me then"  
"no you're not"

-Late Troy is in the back yard with Chad and Jason-

"Jason, you still wanna be best man or not?" Troy asked him

"Well yeah I've been asking you all week"  
"but you know that no matter what you do your never gonna be best man" Troy replied to him "Kendall has to be, he's my brother"

"I will be best man" Jason told him not believing him

"Alright fine if you do 5 crazy things then you might be able to be best man" Troy told him

"Fine, because I will be best man"  
"fine well your first thing is you have to get up on the ramp over there and ride down it into the bushes" Troy told him

Jason then goes over and climbs to the top of the ramp with the skateboard in his hand. The skateboard ramp isn't very secure so it's shaking as he's standing on top of it. But he gets as steady as he thinks he will and rides down it landing in the pricker bush

"Oww, do these stunts get crazier" Jason asked him

"Yeah kinda better and worse" Troy replied to him

-Gabriella arrives at the Invitation place-

"I think Troy is supposed to be coming" Gabriella told the store owner

"Oh great" The owner replied pulling out some samples to show Gabriella

-Back with Troy, Jason and Chad in the backyard-

Troy is at the top ramp with Jason lying on his back on the skateboard and Troy stands on top of him sliding down the ramp using him as a skateboard. Jason lies on the ground after holding himself in pain and Troy goes over to him.

"Come on we have to go meet Gabi" Troy said getting Jason up from off the ground

They then head to the Invitation place

-Back with Gabriella and the owner-

"Alright so you've decided on this one correct?" The owner asked Gabriella showing her a sample invitation

"Yeah" Gabriella replied nodding her head. They then heard loudness from outside "that must be Troy"

"Stay out here she doesn't want to see you" Troy told Jason and Chad as they were standing outside and he headed inside

"Hi" Troy said to Gabriella and the owner of the invitation place

"Hi" Chad said coming in behind Troy with Jason as well

"Oh my god" Gabriella said under her breath as Troy sat down next to her

"These are lame" Jason said looking at one of the samples on the table

"Why don't you go look at something over there or something" Troy told Jason trying to get him away from the table

Chad took the hint that Troy didn't want there over there and grabbed Jason getting him away from the table leaving Troy and Gabriella to do what they needed to do for the invitations.

The owner then goes to show them a sample of something for the Invitation when Jason knocks something over making Gabriella and Troy look towards him  
"Jason" Troy said getting annoyed

"Come on stop" Gabriella said starting to lose her patience "I'm sorry" Gabriella told the owner

"No it's fine" The owner replied to her

"Put that down" Gabriella said seeing Jason picking up something else "Troy does something"

"Chad can you please take him outside" Troy said

"Yeah" Chad said "come on" Chad said grabbing Jason and taking him outside

"I hate him" Gabriella said to Troy

"He's been my best friend since I was 10, you have to just deal with it"

"No I don't"

"He's my best friend"

"Is he the best man?" The owner asked them

"No he's not the best man" Gabriella replied

"He's competing to be the best man but my brother has to be no matter what" Troy replied "but I'm making him do all these crazy stunts to try to win me over to be the best man"

"But he's not going to win regardless" Gabriella said

Jason then comes over to the front window pulling his pants down mooning them making Troy laugh and Gabriella sigh annoyed

"He will never be here again I swear, please don't quit on us, please" Gabriella said to the owner

"Oh Gabriella, I won't quit on you" The owner said to her

"Troy why don't you go, you can leave if you want" Gabriella said turning towards Troy

Troy then left going outside and started laughing and then gets serious and finds something and throws it at Jason  
"dude that was funny but stop it, you're gonna get me divorced before we even get married" Troy told him

-Later back at the house with Troy, Gabriella, Jason, Lucy, and Natalie-

"This is the third thing in the best man competition" Troy said looking at Jason

"And you're not winning the best man competition" Lucy said popping into the conversation

"You need a mullet" Troy told him "business in the front, party in the back"

Natalie then comes over  
"a mullet then?" She asked Troy

"Yup and make sure you bleach the sides" He told her

She then took a water bottle spraying his hair and starts cutting it like the haircut Troy told her to do and then after the cut they bleach the sides and Troy laughs seeing the final product

"Dude that's hilarious, and this is the best day of my life" Troy said

-The next day Troy is out in the backyard with Dean and Jason sitting on four-wheelers-

"We have to go soon" Gabriella said coming outside looking towards Troy

"Go where?" Troy asked

"Tasting at the venue"

"Hey you guys are late as hell" Lucy said coming to the backyard

"Yeah I know" Gabriella started to say

"You mean she's late as hell" Troy replied

"No you're late it's your wedding too" Lucy told him

"I'm not hungry" Troy told her

"You have to go Troy, because you'll be the first one to complain about the reception and I don't want any complaints" Lucy said to him

"Yes sir" Troy replied

-Gabriella and Troy arrive at the venue holding hands as they walk in-

"I'm actually getting kinda hungry now" Troy said to her

"I knew you would. I know you better then you do"

-After then finish eating-  
"see aren't you glad you came" Gabriella told him "see wouldn't it be sad if I was just sitting here all alone by myself"

The owner of the Loews then comes over to them and Gabriella looks up at him

"Is there any way that you could not serve some certain types of alcohol"

"Which kinds?" The owner asked him

"Jack Daniels"

"What?" Troy said "why not?"

"Because it makes you crazy" Gabriella told him making a crazy face and making Troy laugh

"There's gonna be a lot of angry people"

"I don't care" She replied to him "Would you rather have a lot of angry people or one angry bride"

Troy then looked down nodding knowing he had to listen to her and shouldn't argue with her

-In the car the next day with Gabriella and Natalie heading to the Invitation store-

"Yeah so last night Troy decided to change everyone's names on the invitation to their nicknames" Gabriella told her

"What? Weren't they supposed to be out like yesterday?"

"I know but you can't tell him anything"

"So Natalie..."

"No I'm not telling you anything about you shower"

-Back at the house with Troy and Jason-

"Dude your hair"

"If I don't walk down the aisle as best man after getting this haircut"

"You know you still have more stunts to do"

"I know"

"Alright you ready for you next stunt"

"Hell yeah"

"Ok so I'm going to make you the first human raccoon ever, I'm gonna punch both your eyes out so you have two black eyes"

"That's stupid"

"Do you wanna be best man or not" Troy asked him

"Ugh fine"

Later Troy and Jason were out waiting for Gabriella and Natalie and Troy then went and punch him in both of his eyes with Jason wincing as he did it and later they are laying on the grass as Gabriella pulls the car up by then and her and Natalie walk over to him..

"What the fuck are you doing?" Gabriella asked him  
"Laying here, what were you doing"

"Meeting with the lady for the Invitations and giving her all the changes that you wanted"

"Well they were important changes" Troy replied

"Well what were you doing?" She asked him "no why the fuck are you lying in the middle of the grass drunk and not in the bar or something. I don't understand what the purpose of me coming here was"

"You're picking me up"

"Oh my god we're your ride" Natalie replied

"Ugh I'm not taking you guys, no way I'm not dealing with this shit" Gabriella said and headed back into the car with Natalie following behind her and they got in and headed out of the parking lot leaving

"20 bucks says she's gonna go around the parking lot and come back" Troy said but then saw her leaving the area "She really left" Troy said in disbelief

* * *

**_Thanks for Reading :)_**

**_Review; or just wait till the next chapter and review them both in one review please!_**

**_-Heather_**


	14. Magical Bridal Shower

_**QUICK UPDATE**_

_**PS; please review after you read; more reviews makes me want to update faster ;)**_

_**and be as honest as you want in the reviews; good or bad it just lets me know what you like and don't like for future stories**_

_***and speaking up new stories; i posted a new story called Life as Gabriella knows it. not that many people read it so i'd love it if you at least read it and gave it a chance please :)**_

* * *

-At Troy's house-

"Yo Caleb, I need your help. I'm in the doghouse and I need to make it up to her because I'm pretty sure she hates me right now" Troy explained to him

"Well what's her childhood dream?" Caleb asked him

"I don't know to be treated like a princess or something?" Troy replied "I don't know it just needs to be magical"

"Guess I'll need to get my paintbrushes"

"And your magical colors"

-At Gabriella's mom's house-

Gabriella is with her mom, sister and some other relatives and she dressed up

"Aww don't you look pretty" Her mom, Erin told her

"So what's Troy doing today, he's not showing up?" Natalie asked her and Gabriella just shook her head in response

-Back at Troy and Gabriella's house they are setting up for the Bridal Shower-

Sharpay and Lucy are setting up the decorations and stuff

"So how is Gabriella getting here?"

"I have no idea"

-Troy is riding down the street in the back of a horse-drawn carriage with a blue painted horse made to look like a unicorn, and they are going to pick up Gabriella-

Troy gets off the carriage and heads up to the front door of Gabriella's mom's house and rings the doorbell. And Erin answers it a few minutes later

"Oh my goodness what are you doing here?" Erin asked him

"I came to pick up Gabi and bring her to her bridal shower in my new car" Troy replied pointing towards the carriage

"Aww she'll love it" Erin said "hold on I'll go get her"

She then went to go get her and a few minutes later Gabriella comes towards him not saying a word and just staring at him

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten drunk and done all that stuff I'm an idiot and I don't deserve you" Troy said honestly to her

"Yeah you don't but thank you for apologizing" Gabriella replied

"Your welcome but it's true, I love you so much Gabs"

"I love you too"

"So are you still mad at me"

Gabriella shook her head

"Are you still gonna marry me" Troy asked her and she nodded in response and leaned into him kissing him

"So why are you here?"

"To pick you up now let's go I have something to show you" He said taking her hand and leading her outside to the horse-drawn carriage

"We're going in that? I just did my hair"

"Are you kidding me a unicorn just came from the sky and you're not gonna ride in it now because of your hair?" He asked her in disbelief

"Um" Gabriella started to say but Troy didn't let her make a decision as he picked her up bridal style and carried her over to the carriage setting her into it and got in next to her

-At Troy and Gabriella's house-

Troy leads Gabriella into the house where everyone is waiting for her to start the shower

"Oh my gosh" Gabriella said seeing all the decorations all over

"It's Alice in Wonderland" Sharpay told her

Everyone is having a good time eating food and everything and Troy and Chad are watching from the top of the stairs down at everyone

"Chad I have never felt so unwanted at my own house" Troy told him" We should just leave and take the unicorn to the bar"

Troy then got up with Chad following behind him and went down to talk to Gabriella

"Please be nice "Gabriella told him

" I am I was just I feel weird being here so I'm just gonna go" troy told her and she nodded and he leaned down kissing her making everyone around aww seeing them and they then pulled away embarrassed "alright well I'll be back" He said and walked out the door with Chad.

A little while later at the shower Erin and Lucy stand up to make a toast

"Alright I wanna make a toast. I know that I'm supposed to be losing a daughter but I'm gaining a son, a wild and crazy son. But I'm thrilled with the new family we're gonna have" Erin said

"And I just wanna say to that we're so happy to welcome you into our family" Lucy added

"Cheers" Gabriella said softly putting her glass up for everyone to toast and then take a sip of their own drink

-Later Troy is doing a Radio show and talking about the best man competition and Jason walks in dressed as a raccoon with his black eyes-

"Dude I don't think you're best man" Troy told him

"What. Don't do that I did all that"

"You just don't look like a raccoon"

"I can't help the way you punch" Jason replied

"Well let me do the left eye and then I'll consider it"

"Fine"

Troy then lined his fist up with Jason's face and punch him in the eye again knocking him off his chair and making Troy laugh all over again

"Did I forget to mention that Kendall was always going to be the best man because he is" Troy told him through his laughter

-Later in Troy and Gabriella's bedroom-

"So did you enjoy your bridal shower" Troy asked Gabriella

"I loved it"

"It was the only time I've ever felt uncomfortable in my house. 98 girls..."

"And you didn't like it?" Gabriella asked him

"Well at least you liked it and I got my one day of fun with the blue unicorn and now he's back up in the sky" He replied before leaning in kissing her once more.

* * *

**_Review Please & Thank You :)_**

**_Also Thanks for Reading~_**

**_until next time_**

**_-Heather_**


End file.
